


Til My Voice Breaks, Baby I love You

by LSFOREVER, TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grinding, Happy Ending, Let me know if I missed any tags, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Summer Romance, i think that's all, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis is in the ultimate form of lazy - sloppily thrown on cap, open bag of crisps with crumbs spilling out, mouth full, and fingers itching behind his balls - when he hears a knock on the front door.</em>
</p>
<p>or, Louis' family is vacationing in what happens to be the same place as Harry's family over the summer. It's awkward when they first meet, no thanks to Harry and his little yellow shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til My Voice Breaks, Baby I love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swallowsmateforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/gifts).



> Title taken from _I Love You _by Little Mix.__
> 
> __So I know, this took forever and I feel so completely bad. But! It's here and I hope you like it! The prompts were lovely by the way. Thank you swallowsmateforlife._ _
> 
> __Also, I was struggling for a while there (work has taken over my life :/ ) so my very close friend helped me with this fic, more than just beta'ing. Thank you so much **B**! I will always Love and be Thankful for you.  <3_ _
> 
> __Xx_ _

**Til My Voice Breaks, Baby I Love You**

 

 

> _You don’t find love, it finds you. It’s got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, and what’s written in the stars. - Anais Nin_

 

 

Louis is in the ultimate form of lazy - sloppily thrown on cap, open bag of crisps with crumbs spilling out, mouth full, and fingers itching behind his balls - when he hears a knock on the front door. Frowning, Louis wipes the crumbs off himself, pulls on some shorts, and walks out of his room and into the main room. He’s only been here a day and already he’s managed to make his room look like a pig sty. That’s to be expected though, especially from an 18 year old.

He sees Lottie’s favorite headband laying on the kitchen counter, and only now does he notice the whole flat is empty. They must've all gone out swimming.

Another knock comes to the door, and Louis speed walks over, looking through the peephole to see some guy standing outside on the porch. With a quiet groan, Louis opens the door. He stops short when he actually sees the guy, fluffy curls fanning his baby face, green eyes looking softly at Louis. He’s a little taller than Louis, and he’s standing there in the tiniest of yellow shorts, vest barely hanging on his shoulders. Skin smooth and almost endless, Louis almost can’t take his eyes away, hand already getting sweaty holding onto the doorknob.

“Uh,” he croaks, then clears his throat before adding, “Hi. Can I help you?” For a quick second Louis chances a glance behind the boy, out at the sand, and then the water further out. It looks delicious; he really should go swimming.

“Yeah, uh, sorry, I’m sorry,” the boy stutters out, eyes downcast, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’s got a British accent, which surprised Louis a bit considering they’re on a beach thousands of miles away from the homeland, but it’s also really cute. “I, um, this might be really weird and you don’t have to say yes at all, but do you think I could use the loo? I just - I decided to take a run and I hadn’t realised how far away from my place I was until, well, just now. And I’ve really - ”

Before Louis lets him ramble on any longer, he cuts in, “Hey, yeah, it’s fine. I understand.” After he steps aside and gestures for the boy to come on in, he remembers that this string of beach houses does go on for a while, and he’d hate to have to go all the way back. “There’s one right off the kitchen there,” he adds with a smile, pointing off to the right of the kitchen.

“Thank you so, so much,” he boy manages to say before walking quickly away in the direction Louis gave.

After three years of saving and lots of planning, Louis’ family finally got the vacation they’ve been waiting for. They’re renting this beach house for the next month, which is quite literally on the beach. It’s always hot outside, it seems, the sun actually out, and Louis absolutely loves it. It’s better than gloomy ‘ol England anyway. Not too far down the beach is a little community of shops and restaurants and a couple hotels, accompanied with a boardwalk amusement park that lights up in the night.

Everything is so very aesthetically pleasing, and Louis scolds himself for staying inside all morning, while he’s pouring a couple glasses of lemonade. He wonders if the boy’s family actually owns one of the beach houses or is renting one as well. He and Lottie explored the boardwalk a little bit yesterday and met all sorts of people - the Canadian couple were the absolute sweetest - but they hadn’t met anybody from the homeland.

Until now, that is. Louis can’t wait to brag about it later, once everybody is home.

He hears the door open and out comes the boy, wiping his washed-hands on his yellow shorts. There’s still a blush high on his cheeks as he finally looks up at Louis, who is leaning against the marble countertops. “Better?” Louis teases slightly.

“Much, thank you.”

“You’d do it for me, right? Well anyway,” Louis says before he can hear the boy respond, “Want some lemonade before you go back running in that crazy heat?” He holds the glass out, watching as those green eyes widen and the boy nods. “I’m Louis by the way.”

“Harry, and thank you again,” Harry says after downing half the glass, “I really do appreciate all this.”

The air gets a bit awkward then, which Louis cannot have, so he goes to the small pantry to maybe find some crisps or something. “So do you live here Harry? Or are you just visiting,” he asks over his shoulder. Once he finds some crisps, he turns back around to see Harry has taken a seat on one of the barstools.

“Visiting. Mum and dad and I are just renting one of the smaller homes for a little while. They said I deserve a nice break before heading off to uni in September.” Harry happily accepts the bag when Louis hands it over, asking around a mouthful, “What about you? You sound a bit northern, yeah?”

Louis doesn’t mind the talking with food in his mouth. He finds it endearing, actually, smiling a bit as he takes the crisps back to have some himself. “Yeah. Doncaster. We’re here until the end of July. I think mum took the twins to some park, and Daniel took the girls to whatever snow cone place.”

“How many siblings do you have?” Harry asks, eyebrows raised.

For a split second a thought crosses Louis’ mind that he probably shouldn’t have let a stranger in their rented home for the next month, but Harry seems nice and he’s from home so Louis trusts him.

“Four. All sisters. Thank god I’m leaving for uni in September as well.” He chuckles, shaking his head at the thought of his sisters, and how he loves them all but he’s so ready to go to uni.

“Where do you plan on going?” Harry asks. Louis can see the outline of a star on the inside of his upper arm and gets momentarily distracted. “Louis?”

“What? Oh. Yeah um, would it be bad if I said that I still haven’t replied to one yet?” Louis smiles distractedly.

“Really?” Harry looks like he can’t believe it and really, Louis can’t believe it either. But he honestly wants to avoid the subject.

“Yeah. So nice tattoo.” Louis clears his throat and thank god, Harry goes with the change of subject.

“Oh this,” Harry holds out his arm, flexing it just slightly. Louis is winded. “Yeah, just got it a few months ago. My older sister Gemma paid for it for my 18th birthday.”

“Well that was nice of her.” And it feels just a little too much like awkward small talk. He cringes to himself and takes a large sip of his lemonade to distract himself.

“Yeah, well she’s my only sibling so we’ve always been close.” Harry stuffs another chip into his mouth.

“So you’re the baby,” Louis comments with a smile that might just be a flirty.

Harry flushes and chokes on his chip. “Yeah.”

The air goes awkward between them again and Louis searches for something to say. Harry’s a stranger but he really doesn’t want to stop talking to him. How often does a cute boy in tiny shorts show up on your doorstep?

“So listen, I’ve been seeing flyers around for this beach party they’re having by the docks. Would you, like, want to go with me? I mean like, you don’t have to. I know we just met and you probably think I’m weird. I’m in your kitchen mostly naked. God, actually, I’m just going to - ”

“Wait,” Louis grabs Harry’s arm, stopping the flustered mess that is unfolding in front of him. “Yeah, I’ll go. I’d love to.” Louis smiles brightly when Harry smiles big enough that these adorable little dimples appear in his cheeks.

“Do you want to meet by the end of the dock, say eight?” He offers, smoothing his hands over his tiny yellow shorts.

“Yeah,” Louis says because he’s feeling a little dazed.

Harry leaves after that and Louis immediately runs to his room to pull his phone off of the charger. He’s so excited that he dials Liam’s number incorrectly twice before finally getting him on the line.

“I swear to god Louis,” is the first thing that Liam says when he picks up the phone. “If you’re going to call and complain that you don’t understand the Portuguese on the telly when there’s a fucking beach outside your door, I will hang up on you.”

“But like,” he frowns dejectedly, “I don’t know if Afonso and Davi  are going to get together or if I’m just misinterpreting the entire thing.”

“Oh my god - ”

“Wait, wait,” Louis says because he knows that Liam will actually hang up on him. “That’s not what I called about. So I may have just agreed to a date - well I’m actually not sure if it’s a date - anyway, he’s hot and I have to look good. Should I wear my skinny jeans? But! What if he wants to swim? He was running, I bet he’s athletic - ”

“Hold on, back up. You went outside? I’m so proud! You’re vacationing like a normal person!”

“First of all, that is offensive, _Lima_. I almost went outside earlier. And it’s not that I won’t at all, I was just being lazy today. That’s what people do on vacations too! And second, I actually didn’t go outside, he kinda just showed up on my doorstep.”

“Un-fucking-believable.” Liam mutters. “You’re telling me a hot guy just appeared on your doorstep and now you have a maybe date with him? Only Louis Tomlinson.”

“Yes, now what should I wear? Like, I don’t want to look like I wanna give it up on the first night but I also wanna look hot.”

“You should definitely wear your jean shorts. They show off your legs and it won’t be too odd if you end up having to swim in them. Whatever you do, do not wear your red skinny jeans unless you’re ready for a wild night. Oh and that one t-shirt you used to be obsessed with last year. The one that rolls at the sleeves. It accentuates your biceps.”

“This is why you’re my favorite.” Louis says. “Tell Zayn I’m still expecting the postcard with Big Ben on it.”

“You’re the weirdest person ever.” Liam laughs.

After they hang up, Louis rips his room to shreds looking for his favorite pair of jean shorts. There are clothes everywhere and no floor to be seen. Just as he’s pulled them out, his door swings open.

“Louis!” It’s Fiz, looking a few shades redder than when she left. “It’s dinner time. What happened in here?”

“Oh nothing, I was just looking - ”

“Fizzie, if you took my hair brush,” Lottie’s voice can be heard from the hallway coming closer. And when she peeps her head in his room, “Oh my god, your clothes are everywhere...you’re going on a date aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not!” He stands, setting his shorts on the bed.

Lottie carelessly flops on the bed, head in her hands. “Who is he? Is he cute? Do we know him? Is he from here?”’

“Are we gonna meet him?” Fizzie pokes at his hip.

“I’m not going on a date! Now can we please go eat? C’mon.”

Louis doesn’t tell his family about his personal life very much. Especially because of his little sisters. He has to trust someone a lot to bring them to meet his sisters. They’re his world - even though they turned out to be little shits just like him - and he’s just never loved someone enough to let them see that part of him. So he keeps it under wraps. As much as possible.

“Mum Louis’ got a date!” Lottie yells as they walk to the kitchen.

“Oh really?” She looks just as mischievous as Lottie had when she found out. As she sets out plates on the table, “What’s this boy’s name?”

“Mum, I’m not going on a date!” He feels the red on his face like he’s the one that’s been in the sun all day.

“Yes huh!” Fizzie insists as she takes a seat. “He was looking for something to _wear_.”

“Nuh uh!” Louis denies again. “I’m just going to the beach party tonight. And before you ask no I’m not taking you with me. Taking a nine year old to a party is literally the most uncool thing to do.”

“What about an eleven year old?”

“Girls,” Daniel laughs. “No one is going to the party with Louis. He’s a big boy and he is going by himself.”

“Yes,” His mum agrees and then turns a stern eye on him. “As long as he takes his phone with him and promises to call if he needs anything. And he will be home at a decent hour.”

“Yeah, yeah I promise.” He brushes it off, filling his plate with the take away that they brought home.

“Louis, I’m serious. If you wake me up after two in the morning, you won’t like me for a long time.”

“Okay, mum.” Louis smiles. “I won’t be out too long, promise.”

Louis’ mind wanders to how tonight will go. It’s weird but he feels oddly drawn to his stranger in yellow shorts. He really, really wants things to go well.

Dinner with his family gets a little chaotic when Daisy has a temper tantrum and then of course, Phoebe has to have one too. There’s screaming and crying and hair pulling and it’s enough make Louis eject himself from the scene to head upstairs. His room is still a mess so he spends time folding everything up and putting it back in the drawers. He normally would have left it the way it was until the night before they had to leave but he partially did it so that he would have an argument the next time his mum calls him immature and mostly to pass the time until he sees Harry again.  

He’s just finished getting ready when his mum appears at his doorway. She’s in her robe and pajamas and he just loves her.

“You look nice baby,” she comments, smiling tiredly.

“Yeah,” he runs his fingers through his quiff one more time. “I’m going to be leaving soon.”

“Okay,” She walks closer to him, putting her arm around him and looking into the mirror at him. “Have fun tonight, yeah?”

“I will. It’s just a beach party, no big deal.”

“Okay,” she nods her head. “Remember not to be loud when you get home. And please, be safe.”

For a moment Louis doesn’t understand what she’s insinuating so he stands there smiling at her until he realizes and groans heavily. “Mum please - ”

“I’m just reminding you lovebug. I know what boys do at parties.And you don’t quiff your hair for just anyone.” She leaves him with a wink.

He stands there stunned and vaguely impressed that his mother knows him that well. That is until he realizes that he’s got to start walking if he wants to make it to the docks by eight. They’re not that far from the docks but he always wants to be punctual. For the first time in his life. And of course that means he leaves in such a rush that he forgets his phone.

The walk there is lovely, a warm breeze wafting across his skin, rippling his shirt. There are already groups of people spread along the beach. Some are by the bonfire, some by the shore. Most people look like they have drinks in their hands but Louis has already decided that even though he’s legal to drink, he won’t drink. The last thing that he needs is to get sloppy drunk in front of Harry and embarrass himself.

And then he spots a boy sitting by himself at the end of the dock and he steps a little quicker. By the time he gets the the end of the dock, he can hear Harry’s feet splashing in the water quietly.

“Hey,” Louis says, bending to take a seat next to Harry. He takes his shoes off so that he can also have his feet in the water.

“No socks?” Harry asks, laughing just a bit.

“Is that how you greet all your new friends?” Louis pretends to be offended and Harry immediately goes flustered.

“No, no sorry that was so rude of me. Um, hi. Sorry - ”

“Hey,” Louis stops him, splashing his leg with a bit of water. “I was kidding.”

“You meanie!” Harry splashes some water back at him. “You had me really worried!”

“Who even uses the word meanie anymore?” Louis teases, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach.

“Me!” Harry says, like he’s proud of himself. God Louis is so endeared. “I - ”

“Lads!” Both Louis and Harry jump at the third addition to their conversation. “Don’t mean to scare ya! Just wanted to say thanks for coming to my party! Anyone up for a drink?”

“Um, no, I’m good.” Louis says immediately, turning the man down. “But if you want?”

“No, I think I’m okay as well, thanks … “

“Nick Grimshaw,” the lad introduces himself. “You are such a cute couple by the way.”

Both of them try to get out that they’re not together but it ends up being a mess of stuttered sentences. It would be comical to see it happen to anyone but him, Louis thinks.

Nick just raises his eyebrow and smiles before he walks away. It leaves the two of them in an awkward silence which Louis hates.

“Well, that was something.” He says. He sees Harry nod his head and what comes next is more like word vomit than anything else. “We would make a cute couple though.”

“We would.” Harry agrees. “I mean, we’re already at the stage of matching.”

He lifts his leg to emphasize the fact that he is also wearing jean shorts. They aren’t the exact same that Louis has on, they’re a bit shorter and not quite as tight as Louis’ are. Something flutters in Louis’ stomach just from the thought that they are similar enough to wear pretty much the same outfit on their first outing.

“Look at us, we’re already disgusting!” Louis laughs as pink dusts his cheeks. He splashes Harry again for no good reason.

“Hey!” Harry splashes back and suddenly, there’s a war. Harry’s splashing enough to get Louis’ shirt wet so of course, Louis has to retaliate. He kicks through the water as hard as he can and he grins triumphantly when just a bit of it actually hits Harry’s face. Harry looks affronted and then he kicks so hard that he loses his balance and falls off the dock, into the ocean below them.

Louis throws his head back and lets out a loud, obnoxious laugh.He’s been smiling since he saw Harry and it’s beginning to hurt his cheeks a bit but there is literally no way for him to stop. When Harry resurfaces, he’s pouting and clearly just a bit embarrassed.

“Here,” Louis offers his hand to Harry but quickly withdrawals it when Harry suddenly starts smiling very mischievously. “No, don’t you dare! Harry!!!”

Harry grips Louis’ feet and pulls. Louis fights it, flailing in attempt to find something to grab onto. In the end, all he does is accidentally push his shoes into the water and fall anyway. The water is a bit cool due to the time of night but he doesn’t mind. He’d stay in the water all night with Harry.

As soon as he comes up for air, Louis is splashing Harry again. But he’s laughing so hard that his aim is completely off. He doesn’t feel too bad about it though because Harry is in the same boat, completely missing him every time that he tries to splash Louis. The two of them must look completely ridiculous; two howling idiots splashing water in random directions but there isn’t a part of him that cares.

Harry’s curls are dripping wet and the arms of his shirt have these huge air bubbles and he’s still chuckling and the urge to kiss him hits Louis so hard that it feels like the wind is knocked from his lungs. He swims a little closer so that he’s in Harry’s space; Harry looks at Louis, biting his lip and Louis’ heart beats wildly because that’s the sign that Harry wants this too. His eyes have slipped closed and Louis leans in. In that split second though, the moment is ruined by someone lighting a firework. The noise alone makes the two of them jump apart and then Harry starts rambling again.

“We should probably get out of the water. I’m turning pruny and it’s not cute.”

Louis wants to say that there is nothing about Harry that isn’t cute but he doesn’t because in truth, he doesn’t really know him at all and Harry is already lifting himself back onto the dock. He’s momentarily distracted by Harry’s biceps flexing but once he pulls his eyes away, he’s lifting himself back on the docks next to Harry.

Both of them are sopping wet, making a huge puddle on the wood beneath them but they continue laying out as if it’s not just a little uncomfortable to lay in soaked clothes. They’re both laying on their backs, staring up at the sky and Louis can’t help but say something cliche.

“The stars are so beautiful,” he comments, ignoring the way his hand twitches and accidentally bumps into Harry’s. “It’s so nice, being able to actually see them. Sometimes I feel like the city gets in the way of the beauty of nature.”

He looks over to Harry once he’s finished to find that Harry’s already looking at him with this smile and Louis is immediately talking again.

“You probably think I’m some hipster now,” Louis laughs quietly as he nervously fiddles with his wet shirt.

“No definitely not.” He says. “You just honestly reminded me of home. Like, Holmes Chapel. It’s kind of small and we’ve got this huge back yard. I remember when we were little Gemma and I would lay outside trying to find all the constellations. In between finding Cepheus and Cassiopeia, we’d talk about boys and fawn over Justin Timberlake. It was honestly the best.”

“Sounds like you were really close with her,” Louis observes. He files away the Justin Timberlake thing in case he ever needs to poke fun at Harry later.

“Yeah, she’s my best friend. I wish that she could have come here with us.”

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping but why isn’t she here?” Louis’ stomach is tight with nerves, afraid that he’s touched a nerve and that Harry will be upset with him.

“You’re not, it’s totally fine. It’s just like, she’s off living her own life, you know? Ever since she went off to Uni and became an adult it’s just harder for her to do things. She’s got her job that she loves and it’s hard for her to get time off. It’s understandable, it just sucks.”

“That must be hard.” Louis says, feeling a bit emotional himself. “I hope that I still have time for my sisters when I go off to uni. It’s honestly my worst nightmare to come home and not even recognize who they are anymore. To not be there when they need me.”

“I think that you’ll always be there for them. I mean, I barely know you and I can see how much you love your sisters. And it’s honestly not that bad. You still have phones to call and text and there’s still Skype. Plus your sisters will still have each other.”

“You’re right,” he sighs and sits up. “This has been an awesome night.”

“I know!” Harry also sits up, smiling brightly at Louis. “I wasn’t expecting to meet anyone from home but I’m so glad that I did!”

“Me too.” Louis smiles back and he wants to kiss Harry again.

“As much as I want to stay here all night, I’m kinda freezing right now.” He pushes his curls out of his face so that Louis can see how red he looks. “But um, if you want I could give you my number so that we could hang out tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Louis is suddenly glad that he didn’t bring his phone. It would have gotten ruined. “Um, don’t have my phone on me though. Maybe you could...walk me home and I could put it in my phone then?”

“I’d love to. Also, I never bring my phone with me to the beach. Imagine if it’d been in my pocket tonight!”

As Louis stands, he realizes that his feet are bare and his shoes are no longer on the dock.

“Shit,” He curses, scanning the water. It’s too dark for him to really see anything though. And it has been a while since he fell in the water. They’ve probably floated out to the middle of nowhere. If they even float. Do shoes float? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that his shoes are gone forever and he’s lucky he decided not to where his brand new Vans.

“What?” Harry looks confused as to why Louis is having a staring competition with the ocean.

“My shoes fell in the water when I fell in.”

“This is all my fault, I am so sorry!” harry looks like he’s about to jump in the water and search for the shoes so Louis has to stop him.

“No, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have worn shoes in the first place - you didn’t. It’s fine Harry, really. They were kind of old anyway. Let’s just go, yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re not upset with me? Cause I would totally understand if you were.”

“Harry, I promise I’m not upset. And I never break my promises.”

Harry looks like he’s reluctant to believe that but they leave anyway. The walk back is quiet other than the people who drunkenly laughing and yelling. It’s a nice quiet though, not awkward like it had been before. And then Harry begins to quietly sing along with the music that can still be heard except Harry’s version is a little different.

“His eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining. His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying. He’s so beautiful - ”

“You can sing,” Louis observes, smiling like an idiot. “Like, you can _really_ sing.”

“Oh,” An adorable blush creeps up Harry's cheeks. “Thank you. I want to go to school for music so I hope I'm good.”

“You're going to be famous one day.” Louis blurts out the word vomit again. “You've got it all: the looks, the confidence, and definitely the talent.”

“You think I've got the looks?” Oh shit. Harry's doing this little half smile and Louis hadn't even realized that he'd said that.

“I mean...yeah.” Louis closes his eyes because he can't bare to watch Harry's reaction.

“Well thanks!” He smiles all big and goofy, dimples included. “You've got the looks to do whatever you want in life.”

“Drama,” Louis says in lieu of an actual acknowledgement of the fact that Harry said he looks good. “That's what I want to do in life.”

“You wanna be an actor?”

“Yeah, I'd prefer the theater but I will probably have to sell out and do a movie here and there.” He shrugs noncommittally.

They arrive at Louis’ beach house and Louis runs inside to grab his phone, careful to be quiet lest his mother come try and do something embarrassing like introduce herself to Harry. Harry's ringing out his shirt when Louis comes back outside with his phone ready.

“Hey Haz,” Louis stops, not sure how his mouth formulated the word “Haz” instead of Harry but he tries to pull it off like it was completely intentional.

“Haz?” Harry laughs.

“Yeah, Hazza is your nickname now.” He smiles, using confidence to cover his embarrassment. “Here, put your number in and I'll text you so that you have my number.”

Harry takes Louis’ phone, typing his number in. When he hands it back to Louis, he sees “Haz :))” is the name he put it under. Louis really, really wants to kiss him.

“I'm gonna get going. I'll um, see you.”

Louis waves stupidly and watches the boy go. If he had any real confidence, he would've just done it. Or asked Harry if he could kiss him. That's what he should have done so that way he didn't end up doing something that Harry wasn't okay with. But instead he just watches the coolest stranger ever walk until he's out of sight.

That night, Louis snuggles into his bed glad for the warm, dry clothes and texts Harry.

_Hey it's Lou. Had so much fun with you tonight. Hope to do it again soon xx_

And little did they know they had found something great.

-

It doesn't take long for it to become a normalcy for them to spend most of the evening together. They spend day with their families at the beach or in town. It also gets harder to hide Harry from his family. Lottie keeps bringing it up, trying to get dirt from him and his mum keeps giving him these looks every time that he's smiling down at his phone or when he gets home late. And eventually he stops denying it when a brand new pair of toms appear on the doorstep with a little note attached:

_Hi Loubear! Saw these and they reminded me of you! Sorry about the other pair. Hope this makes up for it!_

_Love, Hazza xx_

The look on his mother’s face when she found it was priceless. So he'd explained that he's found a friend. No one really believed that Harry was just a friend and honestly, Louis didn't believe it either. Because the truth is, even though he hasn’t known Harry for that long, there’s this pull between them that Louis is addicted to. And with as much time as they’ve spent together, Harry doesn’t feel like a stranger anymore. He’d honestly rank Harry right there next to Liam and Zayn. And there isn’t a second that goes by that Louis doesn’t think about how soft Harry’s lips look and how nice they’d feel against his own lips. One could say that Louis is setting himself up for heartbreak but he refuses to think about what is going to happen after this vacation is over.

-

They’ve wandered through a patch of woods as is now their tradition. There’s an old trail that doesn’t get used anymore due to the more interesting trail that was put in a few miles west of the old one.

And just a few steps off of the trail, there was an old treehouse. It's so cliche Louis still can't believe it. But Harry had found it during a morning run once and they haven't stopped coming here since.

“What do you think about marriage?” Harry asks, his back against the wall of the treehouse. They're directly across from the window so they can still feel the light breeze.

“That's a bit of an odd question.” Louis answers, wondering why Harry would bring it up.

“Just like...the whole thing kinda weirds me out to be honest.”

“Marriage weirds you out?” Louis says with a teasing tone as he pokes at the cute little love handles that Harry can't seem to get rid of.

“Staaaahp,” Harry pouts adorably. “I'm being serious!”

“Right, right,” Louis keeps his hands to himself, “let's be serious. Why, Hazza, does marriage weird you out?”

“It's like, my parents were so in love. And then they weren't. How does that happen you know?”

“I'm not sure. I don't think it's so sudden like that, people just fall out of love.”

“To me that's bullshit. If you truly love someone you don't decide to stop loving them. But I guess what do I know about love? I'm just a guy fawning over someone that I'll probably never have. But I'll tell you this, I'd do anything to make it work with him.”

“Oooooh,” Louis teases like his stomach didn't drop at the mention of Harry interested in someone else. “Who's the lucky lad?”

“Well,” Harry chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Funny that you mention it. The reason I brought it up is because well, it's you. I quite fancy you.”

“Oh thank god!” Louis shouts triumphantly, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “I've fancied you this entire time!”

“So if I fancy you and you fancy me...would it be crazy to ask you to be my boyfriend?” Harry looks so fragile and Louis can barely contain himself.

“It's insane, absolutely so. But I've never been one to fly on the safe side. So yes! Of course!” Louis is giddy; he turns away to hide the smile that he just can't contain.

Harry slips his fingers between Louis and squeezes. An electric current runs up Louis’ hands, shocking him straight in the heart. Louis’ been in a few relationships but it's never felt like this and all they're doing is holding hands.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice tremors a little. “Can I - Would it be okay I kissed you?”

Harry’s eyes go wide as he nods. Louis can hear the little puffs of breaths that Harry is taking. They’re both so nervous, their palms are sweating against each other’s in the hands that are still being held. Louis wants to make this perfect; he wants Harry to look back on this moment as the sweetest, most romantic kiss that he’s ever had. So he sweeps a few stray hairs away from Harry’s face, tucking them behind his ear. His fingertips trail lightly across his cheek, admiring the soft skin he finds there.

“Louis,” Harry breathes.

“Yes baby?” It feels so right to be able to call Harry his baby. Apparently Harry likes it too because he shivers and his rosy cheeks go just a tad darker.

“Please,” he whines just a little, barely even audible. But Louis hears it and honestly, his thoughts go a little bit dirty. If Harry is like this for just an innocent kiss, what will he be like during...Louis shakes those thoughts from his mind.

Louis drops his hand so that it goes around Harry’s neck while he squeezes Harry’s hand with his other. He watches as Harry’s eyes drift closed and then finally he allows his own eyes to close. He wonders if Harry can hear the way his heart is about to rabbit out of his chest. He’s a little nervous that he might miss trying to do this with his eyes closed but open eyed kisses are just weird and definitely not romantic. So he leans in, probably squeezing Harry’s hand a little too hard but it seems that Harry’s squeezing back so he guesses that it’s probably okay. The moment that he feels Harry’s lips against his is one of the most glorious moments in his life. He kisses Harry tenderly, like he’s afraid that Harry will fall apart if he goes too hard. Harry kisses like he talks, slow and intentional. And then Harry makes this little sound that Louis almost didn’t hear but he takes his hand away from Louis - and Louis doesn’t frown into the kiss for a second - to wrap both of his arms around Louis’ neck. He takes it a step further,even, by climbing into Louis’ lap, a leg on either side of Louis’ hips. Thankfully he doesn’t sit directly on Louis’ crotch or there might have been a few awkward moments that could ruin the sweetness of their first kiss. Louis’ hands are now just rubbing soothingly up and down Harry’s sides and back. Eventually though, Louis feels a little light headed from the lack of air so he, regretfully, pulls away from the kiss. While he’s trying to catch his breath, Harry mutters something that makes his heart stop.

“God, I’m so in love with you.”

Louis’ eyes shoot open and he sees that Harry’s eyes are still blissfully closed, lips shiny and darker from all the attention. He apparently has no idea what he’s just said.

“Um, what?” Louis asks before he can stop himself.He shouldn’t have asked. Fuck he should have just let it go. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Oh,” Harry’s eyes spring open in panic. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just going to go.”

“No!” Louis nearly yells in panic. He can’t let Harry go, not like this. “Harry, it’s okay. I...like you too. A lot.”

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing. Don’t try to make me feel better. We’ve been together for like ten minutes, it’s weird and don’t try to convince me that it’s not.” Harry tries to leave again but this time Louis jumps up, standing in front of the doorway.

“It’s not weird! Hazza, please don’t be upset. I feel it too, this pull between us. It may be fucked up but I would rather spend the entire day with you than with my family.” Louis stops for just a second and pulls Harry’s hand over his heart, letting Harry feel how strongly it beats for him. “I feel it.”

“If you feel it, why didn’t you say it back?” Harry asks, seeming to be entirely affected by feeling Louis’ heartbeat.

“I just have a hard time saying it,” Louis gulps loudly.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice tremors with emotion. “Please don’t be playing me right now. You looked freaked out when I said it.”

“That’s because I was surprised!” Louis pulls Harry into a hug. “Baby I promise you that I’m not playing you. I’m just not ready to say it yet.”

Harry relaxes into his arms and then jumps when a crack of thunder echoes through the woods. And almost immediately after, rain starts pouring down. So they carefully climb out of the treehouse and breakout in a run towards the beach houses.

When they get to Harry’s house, both of them are absolutely drenched. Harry looks like Tarzan which Louis makes sure to file away to poke fun at him for later. He’s just about to kiss Harry goodbye when the front door of their house swings open. Louis’ met Anne only once before and it was a simple hello in passing. It’s adorable how much harry looks like his mom.

“Boys! I was so worried about you! Come in, come in!” She holds the door open for them. Harry steps in but Louis’ a little hesitant. He wasn’t sure if she had intended for him to come in as well. “Well c’mon Louis, you’re not getting any drier.”

Louis thanks her and steps inside the house. From the looks of it, their beach house looks the exact same as Louis’ only a little bit smaller. Which makes sense because Harry’s the only kid (well not kid because he’s eighteen) here where as at Louis’ there’s five of them.

“Harry dear, run up and change out of those clothes!” Anne says as she runs to the kitchen. “And find something for Louis too. If you set your clothes in the laundry room, I’ll wash them for you, the both of you.”

As they head to Harry’s room, Louis whispers, “Your mum is so nice.”

“She’s always been very hospitable. Okay, you can’t judge my room because it’s a bit of a mess right now.”

Louis promises he won’t but when he enters harry’s room, his jaw hits the floor. It’s fucking immaculate. There is a single shirt laying out of place on the floor and that is all.

“Hey,” Harry says when he notices Louis’ face. “You promised!”

“I’m not judging cause it’s messy! This is the cleanest room I’ve ever been in. And my best friend back home, Liam, is really anal about his room. God, you’re going to hate my room.”

“Okay,” Harry smiles big. “I’ll just clean your room for you. It’s a date.”

“Oh my god,” Louis groans. “You’re not cleaning my room and calling it a date. You nerd!”

“Maybe,” Harry walks closer to Louis, leaving almost no space between them. “But now I’m your nerd.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, babe.” Louis presses a kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose. “Now we should probably get out of these clothes before we leave your room in a right state.”

“Shut up,” Harry laughs, playfully pushing at Louis’ shoulder. “All my stuff is going to be big on you because you’re so tiny.”

“Hey,” Louis pouts, a hip jutted out dramatically.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Harry reasons as he searches through his drawers for clothes. “Here, this should work.”

Louis takes the t shirt and pajama pants from Harry and turns to find the bathroom. To his dismay however, the bathroom is occupied. He turns back to go to Harry’s room.

“So the bathroom is taken.” He says, feeling a bit awkward.

“Just change in here.” Harry shrugs. He’s already begun stripping and Louis quickly turns around.

“Sorry,” He apologizes. “I’ll um, turn around. Just...don’t look.”

“Wouldn’t dare,” He hears Harry say as a pile of clothes plops onto the floor.

Louis quickly changes, cheeks burning just a little. He can’t help but think about how this is the first time that they’ve ever been naked in front of each other. Though he’s not sure if it counts because it wasn’t even remotely sexual.

“Oh,” Harry says when he gets back from dropping off their clothes in the laundry room. “I forgot I was supposed to Skype with my mate, Niall…”

“Do you want me to go?” Louis asks, not wanting to force himself into things.

“No!” Harry instantly says. “I was actually going to ask if you wanted to join me. I mean, I understand if you think that it’s like, going to fast but - ”

“Harry if I was worried about going too fast, I wouldn’t have said yes to being your boyfriend. I’d love to meet him. I was just making sure that I wasn’t intruding.”

“Never,” Harry vows.

It turns out that Niall is actually a really cool guy, not that Louis really had any doubts. But he hadn’t expected them to immediately get along. When Harry introduced Louis as his boyfriend, Niall immediately accepted Louis and started telling him embarrassing stories of Harry when he was younger. It makes Louis’ brain drift to what it’ll be like when Harry meets Zayn and Liam. He lets his mind imagine what it’d be like to have all five of them hang out, he’d bet they’d all be best friends. But that makes the pit of Louis’ stomach churn because who knows if that’ll ever happen? Who knows what’ll happen when this vacation is over? Immediately, he pushes those thoughts from his mind, he will deal with that when it comes.

“Mates, I’ve got to go. Me mum made dessert. I’ll ring you tomorrow ‘Arry! Was nice meeting you, Louis! Maybe we’ll get to meet in person one day!”

The call goes dead and Louis is immediately talking to distract from that feeling returning.

“He was really nice! I can see why he’s your best friend. Also I find it adorable that you went out licking poles when you were a kid to see if your tongue would stick like it did in A Christmas Story.”

“Oh my god,” Harry complains with red cheeks. “I am going to put purple koolaid in his shower when I get home.”

Louis has to kiss him. Harry’s a bit surprised but quickly relaxes into it. Their kiss easily gets a bit rushed. And as much as Louis wants to go further with Harry, he wants it to be more special than doing it with his parents right down stairs. He wants it to be something romantic. And, they haven’t really talked about these things at all. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Harry but they haven’t discussed if either of them are clean or like...preferences and stuff like that. It’s just not the right time. So he pulls away. And it’s probably for the best anyway because not two seconds later, Anne is walking through Harry’s door.

“I made some tea if you boys would like some.” She says, smiling sweetly at them.

“I would love some!” Louis likes her more with every passing minute.

The two of them follow Anne to the kitchen where she hands them their cups.

“I wasn’t sure how you take it,” She says, addressing Louis. “So I left it plain. But there is milk in the fridge and sugar on the counter.”

“He takes it with milk, no sugar.” Harry answers for him.

“You seem to have gotten to know each other pretty well for having only met a week ago.” She observes, looking between the two of them suspiciously. It’s obvious that she sees that there’s something more between them.

“Well we have spent quite a bit of time together.” Louis says. “And Harry here, he’s pretty much an open book.”

“Yeah,” Harry smiles at his mother.

By the time that they’ve finished their tea, the storm seems to have gotten better. There are still the cracks of thunder and lightening but the downpour has faded to a light sprinkle.

“I think I’m going to head home,” Louis announces. “The storm seems to have cleared up enough for me to get home safely.”

“Okay, I’m going to head up to bed anyway. Goodnight boys!” She leaves too quickly to not know what’s going on between them.

“Harry,” Louis whispers once they’re alone. “We need to figure out what we’re going to tell our parents about us.”

“I figured we’d just be honest…” Harry trails off. “Unless, are you in the closet still?”

“What? No.” Louis tangles his hands with Harry’s. “No, that’s not it at all. I just know my mother will give me the “are you really making a smart decision with this boy? You’ve only known him for so long and what about after we leave” talk. And I just don’t want that.”

“I mean, maybe we should talk about what we’re going to do after - ”

“I’m just saying,” Louis interrupts because they just started dating, he really doesn’t want to talk about that yet. “I don’t think we should tell them that we’re together.”

“...Okay, if that’s what you want.” Harry looks hesitant but he agrees anyway.

“Alright well I really better get going.”

“Hold on, let me get you a jacket just in case it starts raining again while you’re walking home.”

The jacket is so big that the arms hang down past his hands but he loves it.

“Hey,” Louis whispers, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him deeply.  “Goodnight babe.”

“Would it be weird if I told you I love you again?” Harry asks, lips still mostly connected to Louis’.

“No,” Louis kisses him again. “Say it all the time. Every day.”

“I love you,” Harry says, kissing him some more.

“Ehhhhm.” A distinctly male voice clears their throat.

“Oh um,” Harry jumps away. “Robin, this is my … friend, Louis. Louis this is my step dad Robin.”

“Hello,” Robin says. “I was coming down to get cuppa. But just a thought, next time you want to kiss your boyfriend and get caught, do him right and introduce him as your boyfriend.”

Louis can't help but chuckle just a little bit. Harry looks to him, confused which makes sense considering the conversation they just had. When Robin goes upstairs with his tea, Harry immediately turns to Louis, the same confused expression painting his face.

“Maybe we’ll just keep it from my parents?” Louis shrugs. “But I’ve really, really got to go.”

“Alright.” The goodnight kiss they share (again) is quick, barely more than a peck. “Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.”

Louis nods, kisses him again, and then finally steps outside. He can tell that Harry’s watching him from his door, much like Louis had done on their first date.Louis walks fast,the jacket pulled close to him. It’s normally ridiculously hot here but right now, it’s verging on too cold. And the few stray raindrops that hit his face are definitely cold.

As soon as he gets to his room, he strips away the pajama pants that he borrowed from Harry - mostly because the bottoms are wet - and puts on a fresh pair of his own pajama pants. He sheds the jacket as well because he knows he’ll wake up in a puddle of sweat if he doesn’t. But he cuddles close to the shirt that still smells like Harry. He texts Harry that he’s home and then falls into bed.

He’s been asleep for what can’t be more than five minutes when his door creaks open. He’s about to yell because he’s a grump when he’s tired until he hears lightning flash followed by two tiny whimpers. So he throws his blanket up, saying:

“C’mon then.”

The pitter patter of four little feet is heard as his little sisters come running to his bed.

“Mummy and Daddy’s door was locked,” Daisy whines as she crawls over Louis to get between him and the wall.

“Yeah, and we were scared,” Phoebe lets out a tiny cry when there’s another flash of lightning.

He holds the two of them close, whispering reassurances and  eventually, the three of them fall asleep.

-

Another amazing week passes by and Louis can't believe how happy he is. He's never come close to being this happy, fitting this well with another person. And he's been thinking about it and he wants to invite Harry for dinner.

“Mum, what are you making for dinner tonight?” He asks her, idly splashing the water that he's sitting in.

“Well since our vacation is officially halfway over, I was thinking about going into town for dinner.”

She's sitting in the shallow part of the water with Louis while Daniel is out playing with the girls in the deeper part. He'd be out there in the deeper part with the rest of his family but he didn't want to leave his mum alone and he has been trying to gather courage to ask her if Harry could come over for dinner. He's not really that worried about them meeting Harry, more just the questions that will follow.

“Why, were you wanting something specific?” She messes with her hair, throwing it up into a bun.

“No,” Louis says slowly. “I was kinda wondering if I could have a friend over?”

“Is this the same _friend_ that you've been with nonstop since we've been here?”

“Yes, mum,” Louis groans, wondering if he's made the wrong decision. “But I can bring him another night if you want tonight to be a family night.”

“No, you can't get out of this now, Louis William. I want to meet this mysterious lad.”

“Okay well I technically haven't asked him yet but.” He hesitates. “Okay.”

“I'm glad you're finally bringing home a boy.” She seems almost giddy about it.

“Jay!” Daniel calls from afar. “Lou! C’mon! It's nice out here!”

“Race you?” She asks mischievously.

“You're on!”

Of course, he lets her win. When she gets to the rest of the family, she jumps on Daniel’s back, laughing loud and obnoxious. Watching the way his mum and Daniel interact, it reminds of the conversation he and Harry had about love. He wonders if his mum and Mark ever truly loved each other, in the same way that Jay and Daniel love each other now. Is it really as simple as being in love and making it work?

As soon as the family gets home from the beach, Louis pulls out his phone. His first instinct is to text Harry. However, he dials a different number.

“Vas Happnin Loueh?” Zayn answers on the second ring.

“Zeeen,” Louis lays back on his bed, letting out a happy sigh.

“What's on your mind, Lou?”

“It's just...I'm thinking about asking Harry to dinner...with my family.”

“Whoa.” Is all that Zayn says for a solid minute. “Louis, you're serious about him aren't you? Like really serious.”

“I think so.” Louis sighs again. “So you think it's a good idea? It's so soon.”

“Time isn't an indicator of love. I saw a quote the other day - someone you met two weeks ago can have better intentions than someone you met two years ago. Do what your heart tells you.”

“Alright,” Louis says confidently, giving himself a sort of pep talk. “Alright, I’m going to call him and ask him now.”

“Let me know how it goes!”

“Send me that postcard!” Louis says into the phone, just barely hearing Zayn’s reply of _that’s not how it works_ before he hangs up.

He paces his room, varying between looking at himself in the mirror and sitting on the bed, leg shaking the entire frame. He doesn’t know why he’s making such a big deal out of this. In all truth, there’s pretty much zero chance of Harry turning him down; he is his boyfriend after all. But Louis eventually forces himself to click on his favorite contact and wait for Harry to answer.

“Hey Lou!” Harry answers brightly. “What’s up, love?”

“Hey babe,” Louis lets the awkward strain his voice and apparently, Harry detects it.

“Is something wrong?” He sounds nervous himself and Louis knows that now is the moment. He needs to gather his courage and power through this.

“No, no nothing wrong.” Louis clears his throat and then goes in for the kill. “I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to come to dinner tonight, to meet my family.”

“Lou,” Harry sounds disbelieving but not apologetic so there’s already a grin forming on Louis’ face. “Of course! I would love to! As...as your boyfriend?”

“Um,” Louis feels his stomach twist. “I don’t think that’s smart. Not yet. I just, I know my mum. She’ll bring up the end of vacation right in front of both of us and we haven’t even talked about that - ”

“Well maybe we should talk about it, Lou.” Harry reasons.

“If you want to ride with us tonight, I think mum mentioned leaving around five.”

“Okay,” Harry’s response comes a pause too late. “I’ll be there a little bit before five.”

Harry shows up looking fancier than Louis had ever seen him. He’s wearing a button up tucked into back skinny jeans and dress shoes. Luckily, Louis decided to pull out his red skinny jeans so Harry doesn’t look too out of place.

“Wow,” They say in unison when they see each other.

“Um, come in,” Louis holds the door open for his boyfriend. “I apologize in advance for my sisters.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’re not that bad - ”

“So you’re the boy my brother’s been messing around with.” Lottie looks like a proper detective. “Have you treated him right? Because if not, I took a karate class once and - ”

“Oookay,” Louis shoves Lottie outside. “Better start loading up the car!”

“Wait, Lottie are you wearing my purple shirt?!” Fiz comes running out next, looking angry and frazzled. And then she sees Harry. “Oh. Hi. You’re Harry.”

“That I am,” He bends down to give her a high five which dissapates all the anger that she had for her sister. “How’d you know my name?”

“I know the password to Louis’ phone.” She shrugs simply and then runs outside, yelling at her sister.

“What?!” Louis pulls out his phone immediately. “I’ve got to change that.”

Harry finds this absolutely hilarious. But his laughter dies in his throat when he sees Daniel coming through the door with two little girls - one on each hip.

“Sir,” Harry puts out his hand to be shaken and then realizes that Daniel doesn’t exactly have a free hand. “Sorry.”

“Oh it’s fine.” He kneels down so that the girls can run to the van. Phoebe stands and stares until Harry smiles and waves at her, then she just takes off running. Harry offers another handshake.

“My name is Harry, sir.” He introduces himself and that’s when Louis realizes that he’s actually really nervous. Louis is so endeared.

“Oh please, call me Daniel.” He smiles. Louis feels awkward because he’s not sure what he’s supposed to be doing while all of this introducing stuff happens. “Very nice to meet you Harry.”

“Oh my,” He hears his mother’s voice. Oh lord, here it comes. Louis braces himself. “Are you the boy that my son has been talking about for the past few weeks?”

“I am! My name’s Harry Styles. Nice to meet you, Miss.”

“Wow, you’re from home.” She chuckles and then looks over to Louis. “You look very lovely tonight. My Louis is very lucky.”

“Please, Miss, I’m the lucky one.” And then he sees the look that Louis shoots him. “To have a friend like Louis. We’re friends. Best friends.”

“I can see that,” She looks to Louis and then says. “Well c’mon then, let's not stand in the doorway. I’m starving.”

Louis and Harry end up getting stuck in the very back with Daisy. She keeps talking to Harry about random things like why her favorite color is red and how she learned to do the monkey bars at school. And Harry, bless him, keeps an animated conversation with her. Louis honestly zones a little until she whispers not so quietly,

“Louis says your name in his sleep.”

“Oh really,” Harry glances over to Louis, dimples in his smile. “What else does he say?”

“That he L - ”

“Dais, that’s enough. If you stop telling him my secrets, I won’t share my roll with you.”

That quiets her. Luckily for him, she’s not old enough to understand that she could totally get her own roll.

“C’mon Lou, we were just having a normal conversation. Wanna try telling me that again?” Harry tries, throwing a teasing look Louis’ way.

Fortunately, Daisy is serious about her rolls so no more unwanted information gets spilled.

When all eight of them finally get seated, Louis is worried. He’s worried that Harry will think his family is too much. The girls are almost always fighting and if they’re not fighting, they’re yelling over one another to be heard. His family is very chaotic and unfortunately, too much for some people. And of course, to add to that, Jay has to start asking questions.

_How old are you? Are you vacationing here too? For how long? What are your plans for school? What kind of music?_ Blah, Blah, Blah. Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised that their food has arrived and she’s still grilling him.

“So do you two plan on meeting up after this vacation is over?” And there it is, the prize winner that Louis had told Harry time and time again would come. Louis looks to Harry for an answer because his stomach drops too much to even think about speaking.

“Um I definitely plan on staying in touch,” Harry tries to shoot Louis a comforting smile but Louis just looks away. He should have known that Harry would squeeze his leg under the table as another source of comfort.

“Good,” She takes a bite of her food and then turns to Daniel, seeming to let Harry loose finally.

“Sorry about that,” Louis whispers apologetically.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. She’s a protective mum, I get it.” Harry shrugs, taking a bite of his shrimp.

Suddenly Harry’s shrimp look way more delicious than the bacalhau (pretty much just salted cod) that he got. So right as Harry’s trying to take another bite, Louis steals his fork and eats the bite himself.

“Stealer!” Harry pseudo-pouts. Louis knows he’s not actually mad because domestic stuff like stealing each other’s food is almost a kink for Harry.

“Here,” Louis gives Harry his fork back and then cuts a piece of the bacalhau to give to Harry. He offers his own fork full of food to Harry. “Have some of mine.”

Harry takes it without any hesitation, chewing thoughtfully before, “It’s good but my shrimp is better.”

“I like both.” Louis says, taking his empty fork back.

“Me too.” Daniel says, almost a hint of awkward in his voice.

Louis honestly kinda forgot that they were there. That sounds horrible but when he’s with Harry it’s just so easy for them to climb into their own little bubble and sort of forget that the rest of the world even exists. It’s scary and addicting.

The rest of dinner is pretty uneventful except for the looks that Harry and Louis keep exchanging. There’s something about this boy that makes Louis’ heart feel like the sun having just peeked over the land for the first time of the day. It’s odd and stupidly poetic but it’s true.

Dropping Harry off was a hardship that Louis didn’t even realize would exist. They’ve gotten so in the habit of kissing each other goodbye but they couldn’t very well do that in front of his family who thinks they’re just friends.

So before Harry has the chance to get out of the van, Louis puts a thumbs up against his leg. Harry looks confused. But Louis doesn’t say anything, he just puts the thumbs up to his lips and hopes that Harry gets it. Thankfully, he thinks that Harry does. Because he presses his own thumbs up against Louis’ leg.

No one says much after Harry leaves. The drive back to their own beach house is short and as soon as they get home, Louis doesn’t bother saying much. He just goes to his room, locks the door, and gets Harry on the phone.

“Do they hate me?” Harry answers with instead of a proper hello.

“No,” Louis says immediately because that’s literally not possible. “My mum wouldn’t have grilled you like that if she didn’t like you. Backwards logit, innit? Anyway, I kinda just called cause we usually spend more time than we did today together. And I don’t know...guess I’m just being pathetic.”

“Aw babe,” Harry says, the smile in his voice obvious. “I missed you too.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Louis pouts.

“I’m not making fun. I’ve just gotten good at understanding what you mean when you say round about things instead of what you actually mean.”

“Thanks?” Louis questions.

“Hey speaking of that, your mum brought up the question.”

“Harold.” Louis sighs, really, really not wanting to get into this after such a good day.

“I’m just saying, she brought it up so maybe we can officially tell her we’re together.”

“..Maybe…” Louis trails off. It’s really not that he doesn’t want to show Harry off. It’s not that he’s not proud of Harry because he is. There isn’t a universe where Louis would ever be ashamed of his boyfriend.

“Really, Louis?” Harry sounds frustrated. Oh no. Are they about to have their first fight? “Is there something else you’re not telling me here? Because I need you to be honest with me. If there’s someone else…”

“What?” Louis retorts. “You think I’m cheating on you?”

“Well,” Harry hesitates. “I can tell that there’s something up and I don’t know. I’m no good at this. How do I know you’re not taking advantage of that?”

“Take advantage?” Louis can’t hide that emotion is starting to come up. “I can’t believe you think so little of me!”

“No, I don’t think little of you - “ Harry tries to apologize but Louis interrupts him.

“For your information, you’re the first boy I’ve _ever_ brought home to meet my family. I’ve never cared about anyone else enough before.” He sniffles, trying to make it as quiet as possible but he know that Harry heard. “I’m no good at this either, Hazza.”

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I love you, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Loubear?” His mum knocks on the door lightly. “Can I come in?”

He tells Harry to hold on and then, “Mum I’m kind of busy.”

“Sweetie you sound like you’ve been crying, are you alright? Please let me in.”

“Harry, I have to go. I’ll call you back later, promise.”

When Louis opens the door, his mum comes rushing in and then closes the door behind her. He can tell that this conversation is about to probably result in more tears.

“I was coming to ask if you wanted to play a board game with the rest of us but...who was that on the phone, sweetie? … Was it Harry?”

Louis just nods. He’s tired of hiding things from her. He’s nervous still, yes, but more so he’s just tired.

“Louis, you know that we know you like boys,” She starts out and wow she is so going the wrong direction with this conversation.

“Mum, I know.” He groans just the slightest bit. “I told you when I was five and that’s that.”

“Then why were you crying baby?” She tucks some of his fringe behind his ear. “Is it because … you’re in love with him?”

“Mum!” Louis yells defensively.

“Everyone can tell,” She says like it’s supposed to be comforting. “The way you look at him, it’s clear that you love him. But don’t worry, I’m convinced he loves you too.”

“I know he loves me.” Louis hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud. It does nothing to help this conversation. But it just keeps coming. “He’s told me.”

“So you’re actually dating?” He hates the way that she’s being so delicate about everything. Louis just nods. “Honey, that’s great! But, I just, I know how these things end. Your father and I, we fell in love so quickly. But...these things almost never last. Baby, I just don’t want you to get your heart broken.”

“Me and Harry are not you and Mark!” Louis raises his voice.

“I was actually….I actually meant your biological father.” She looks down like she knows that Louis is about to blow up on her. Well, she does know her son.

“How dare you! How dare you compare me to him. I would never do the shit that he did. I can’t - “ He gets choked up with emotion, struggling to get the words out now that tears have started flowing. “I can’t believe you’d even say that to me.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! He and I were a summer fling, that’s all I meant!” She stands when Louis stands.

“Whatever Harry and I are, we’re a thousand times better than what you had.”

“Louis, stop - ” She tries to stop him from running out the door but he only stops to say one more thing.

“No, you just compared me to the father that walked out on me.” He points in her face, manners flown out the window. “People don’t just fall out of love mum. He never loved you so don’t you dare tell me this is the same situation.”

“Louis!” She wails, emotion in her own voice, as Louis leaves the room. She tries to run after him. “Come back here, we’re not done talking. No! I’m forbidding you from leaving!”

“Ha ha,” Louis chuckles fakely, not paying attention to the fact that everyone in the house is now staring at him. “Nice try mum but I’m eighteen now so I can do whatever the fuck I want. And right now? I’m going any-fucking-where except for here.”

And then he slams the door behind him and runs. He runs to the only place he knows that he’ll be safe. He pulls out his phone to text Harry.

_Treehouse. Need you._ Louis almost doesn’t send the “need you” part because it feels a little too honest, a little too soul baring. But he decides that he wants Harry to see that side of him. Because he does need Harry.

Harry’s reply, _omw is everything okay?_ Is instantaneous. Louis doesn’t reply after that, he breaks down, the tears too thick for him to try to text anyway. Harry makes it there in record time. Louis is pretty sure he ran there, if his short breath and pajamas are anything to go by.

As soon as Louis sees Harry, more tears spill over. And when Harry hurries to him and wraps his arms around Louis, he just breaks. He starts doing the ugly cry into Harry’s shoulder, Harry’s soothing words only making him hiccup more.

Gradually, he calmed down enough to tell Harry exactly what had happened.

“You’re right, Louis, we are nothing like what your mum and that guy had.” Harry tries to comfort but Louis can’t help but let out another sob.

“This is exactly what I knew would happen,” He sniffles sadly. “This is why I didn’t want to tell her. And she’s probably going to hate me forever because I was so rude to her. And in front of the girls.”

“She won’t hate you forever,” He soothes, pressing a kiss directly on top of the tear falling down his cheek. “You’re human, you make mistakes.”

Louis looks at Harry, feeling emotional and vulnerable and he wants to say it. He wants to tell Harry. He opens his mouth and the tiniest “I” comes out. Harry didn’t even hear it.

“Are you feeling any better now love?” Harry thumbs away the tears. Louis wants to try to say it again but his courage has passed. So instead he kisses Harry fiercely, hoping that Harry feels it with his actions because he can’t say it with his words yet.

He climbs into Harry’s lap, much like Harry had done to him the first time that they kissed. He needs Harry. He needs Harry to make him stop thinking about the hurt.

The kiss, as Louis intends it to, quickly goes from sweet and tender to tongues and heat. Harry leans forward against Louis, naturally moving them to a different position. It’s a bit awkward transitioning from Louis being on Harry’s lap to now laying on the floor with Harry between his legs but they manage.

Louis kisses down Harry’s neck, knowing that it always gets him to shiver. When Harry lets out a moan, he ruts forward, rubbing himself against Louis. Immediately, Louis wants more. He gasps into Harry’s mouth, trying to rub against Harry again.

“Wait, Louis, wait,” Harry pulls back and Louis feels like he could cry again.

“Did I do something wrong?” Louis asks in a panic.

“No,” Harry instantly reassures him. “It’s not that it’s just, are you sure you want to like, do stuff? I mean, I just don’t want you to just because you feel vulnerable right now.”

“I do feel vulnerable right now but like in a good way.” Louis tries to explain. “I promise I want this. I want you. I always have, since the day you showed up on my front porch.”

“I love you,” Harry says because it’s so easy for him to just say it exactly when he’s feeling it. Louis kisses him with a silent _I love you too._

Now that they’ve both established that they really want this, the air between them changes. He isn’t sure if Harry’s got this seductive face on to try and turn Louis on immensely more or not but if so, it’s working. This moment is so intense. It’s the first time that they’ve openly showed their sexual attraction to one another, with each other. Louis can feel how hard Harry is against him. He really wants to touch but it just feels like there’s an unspoken deal that they won’t go any farther than this tonight so he keeps his hands safely tucked away in Harry’s hair. He does discover, however, that Harry _really_ likes getting his hair pulled. When Harry grinds against Louis particularly hard, Louis reaction is to buck up and pull on Harry’s hair.

“Lou,” Harry moans loudly, pushing down into Louis harder than before.

“Yes,” Louis gasps, locking his legs around Harry’s hips to bring him down harder.

They’re so close in every way; Louis’ never felt such a connection with someone before. He thought that he and Harry were connected before, this blows it out of the water. He’s not used to doing stuff like this with such strong feelings involved.

Harry’s panting, Louis realizes when he feels goosebumps travel down his skin from the way that Harry’s breath hits his ear. His hands travel down to grip Harry’s pert bum after unlocking his legs from around Harry’s slender hips. He only worries that he overstepped for about half a second because Harry’s reaction is priceless.

“Yeah, Louis,” He moans, high pitched and loud. “Fuck.”

He’s not sure he’s ever heard Harry curse and he hopes it’s not weird how much of a turn on that it. So Harry likes to have his bum touched - noted.

Harry’s grinding starts to get a bit sloppy so Louis tries to help him with the rhythm and that’s when Louis realizes that Harry’s about to come.

“You gonna come, baby?” Louis asks, voice gone rough from the crying earlier and how turned on he is now.

“Yes, Louis, yes, Lou, Lou,” He’s flushed almost everywhere that Louis can see.

Louis’ hips jump because all he can think about his how both of them are about the make huge messes in their pants and he’s about to see what Harry looks like when he comes. All it takes is for Louis to simultaneously squeeze Harry’s bum and pull his Harry and Harry’s coming.

“ _Louis_ ,” He moans in the sexiest way that Louis ever heard. And that’s saying something, he’s watched a lot of porn.

Harry rolls off of Louis and he can’t help the whine of protest that escapes his lips.

“Shit,” Harry says, pulling himself from his orgasmic haze. “You haven’t come yet.”

Harry squeezes Louis through his trousers and Louis yelps.

“Is this...is this okay?” Harry asks, clearly unsure of himself.

“Yeah, more than. Just wasn’t ex-expecting it ‘s all.” Louis tries to speak normally while Harry’s hand is essentially on his dick but his brain short circuits after that. All he can think is _Harry’s touching my dick, this is so fucking hot oh my god, I love him_.

It doesn’t take more than a few partial flicks of his wrist, a few awkward attempts at an over-the-trousers hand job for Louis to lose control. He comes, wetting the inside of his pants, feeling like he’s high.

“Holy shit,” Louis breathes, still not fully back down to earth yet.

“Was that good?” Harry asks in a small voice.

“Yeah, mind blowing. Best sex I’ve ever had.” Louis hums happily and then he gets the sense that Harry feels awkward. He peeps an eye open and sure enough, Harry’s sitting there twiddling his thumbs. “Haz, are you...is everything alright?”

“That was my first sexual experience.” Harry blurts out like he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Wait, what?” Louis is actually shocked. “You were so confident about your body that day when it rained and we changed in your room.”

“I can be confident virgin, Louis. Not all of us are the blushing type.” He snaps just a little too harshly. It’s clear that he instantly feels bad. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that, I’m just kind of nervous honestly.”

“Why nervous?”

“Because you’re so hot and experienced and...and all I’ve got is a pink dildo.”

“God,” Louis groans, throwing an arm over his eyes for a second and then he’s looking back at Harry. “You can’t say shit like that after I’ve just come. You’re gonna make me hard again and I am far too sensitive for that.”

“Wait, that turns you on? That’s not like deplorable?”

“Yes, Harold.” Louis teases, poking his knee because that’s the only part of Harry that he can currently reach. “The thought of you bouncing a pink - does it vibrate? Don’t answer that.”

“Yes,” Harry smirks.

“You meanie.” Louis says, sitting up so that he’s properly next to Harry.

“ _Who even says that anymore?_ ” Harry imitates the way Louis had said the same thing seemingly ages ago.

“First, I don’t sound like that! And second, I may be small but I can still beat you up!”

“Oh yeah,” Harry grins, a challenge in his voice. “I’d like to see you try.”

Louis is on him in a second, legs on either side of Harry’s, slamming him (not hard enough to actually hurt his baby) back to the floor. Louis’ got Harry’s hands held above  his head before he really even has time to react.

“See,” Louis flaunts, quite proud of himself.

“My master plan has worked.”

“Your master plan was to get me to hold you down?” Louis asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Well I was shooting more for getting you on top of me but I can get on that ride too.” Harry says it so casually like he’s not making Louis’ sensitive dick perk up in interest.

“I’ve never had sex with a guy so I don’t know how great I’d be on top. Or bottom for that matter.” Louis knows he ruined their little banter moment but they do need to have a conversation.

“Really?” Harry looks really surprised. Louis isn’t sure if he should be offended or not. “You just seemed like you really knew what you were doing. And you took longer to...come...than I did.”

“Well,” Louis lets go of Harry’s hands but he wasn’t expecting Harry to sit up so that they were literally face to face. “I’ve done other stuff. Like handies and blowies. But never actually the real thing. I’ve never felt strongly enough about someone to give them that part of myself. But I mean, technically I’m not a virgin though.”

“Louis,” Harry gets really serious. “Please tell me someone didn’t…”

“What?” It takes Louis a second to understand what Harry is insinuating. “No, it’s nothing like that. I’ve just had sex with a girl before.”

“Wait so are you not actually gay? Like are your bi or pan or something?”

“No, I’m actually gay. I just went through a finding my identity phase. Got it in me head that I loved Britney Spears in a straight way when I was a kid. So I found a rando at a party, had sex with her, and never looked back.”

“Wow,” Harry says like he’s actually amazed by this story. “You treated her right though? She wasn’t drunk and you didn’t lead her on?”

Louis smiles and kisses Harry tenderly. _I love you_. “You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. No, it was completely consensual. Even told her that I needed help figuring out where I stood on the Kinsey Scale. Turns out I’m a six.”

“Me too.” He looks Louis straight in the eyes and says, “You know what I’ve determined?”

“What have you determined, my Hazza?”

“I’ve determined that we’re soulmates. You liked Britney, I liked Justin. And they’re soulmates, I’m still convinced. So obviously that makes up soulmates.”

“I lo - ” Louis clears his throat. “I like the way you think, _soulmate_.”

Harry kisses him then, and almost go for a round two. Until a call from Louis’ mum interrupts them. He doesn’t pick up but he decides that he better get home before she calls the Portuguese police. Harry walks him all the way home and maybe it’s because he’s still feeling vulnerable but he doesn’t want Harry to leave.

“Stay,” He breathes into what’s supposed to be their goodnight kiss.

“Stay the night?” Harry asks and Louis can’t tell what he’s going to say by his voice which is worrisome.

“I mean, unless you don’t want to.”

“I’d love to but, would your mum be okay with that?” Harry presses a quick kiss to Louis’ lips.

“You could always,” Louis trails off. “Sneak up? I’ll leave my window open.”

“You want me to sneak up to your second story window?” Harry asks in disbelief.

“There’s a tree!”

“Ugh,” Harry groans, already heading around the side of the beach house. “I hate you!”

“You love me!” Louis calls with a smile.

“I guess you’re right!” He hears Harry and he thinks that maybe they aren’t being the sneakiest people every right now.

When he walks back inside he’s expecting his mum and Daniel to both yell at him until the cows come home but instead she just starts crying when she sees him. Even Daniel’s eyes are a little misty and the only time he’s ever seen that man cry was at their wedding.

“Baby,” She cries. “You’re safe, we were so afraid that something was going to happen to you. And then you didn’t answer. You’re okay? Nothing bad happen?”

“No,” Louis smiles just a bit, thinking over how amazing his time in the treehouse with Harry had been. “No, nothing particularly bad.”

“Jay,” Daniel gently reminds. She sighs and pulls away from the hug, looking at Louis with tears still in her eyes.

“I’m sorry for what I said. You will never be anything like your biological father.”

“And?” Daniel pushes.

“And I’m sorry making you feel like your feelings for Harry weren’t valid.”

Louis pulls both of them into a hug. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry for all that I said too...I hope that what Harry and I have turn out to be half as amazing as what you guys have. Love you mum, love you...dad.”

Both of them collectively gasp because Louis has never called Daniel dad. He’s never really viewed Daniel as a father, more just the guy that his mum fell in love with. He came into Louis’ life too late to really consider him a dad.Or at least that’s what he thought.

“Goodnight.” He kisses him mum on the cheek and heads upstairs.

Harry’s literally sitting out on a tree limb outside his window when Louis gets upstairs. He opens his window, trying to laugh quietly.

“Going out on a limb, yeah?” Louis laughs at his own awful pun and Harry shakes his head.

“I really am rubbing off on you.” And they both pause at the pun he’d unintentionally made. “But on a serious note, my pants are kind of disgusting.”

“We could shower...together? You know, to preserve the whole sneaking thing.”

“You just want to see me naked, Tomlinson.” Harry laughs quietly.

The shower is fairly innocent until they’ve both finished their washing up. And then Harry gets a hand around both of them and Louis will never again make fun of Harry for the size of his hands.

“I thought,” Louis pants underneath constant fall of water from the shower. “I thought you said you’ve never done anything sexual before? That was way too good for someone who’s never done anything.”

“Meh,” Harry shrugs. “I’ve done a lot of _research_.”

That night Louis finds out that Harry really likes being the little spoon. God, he’s so in love.

-

“Seven days,” Louis sniffles into his phone. He’s got Zayn and Liam in a threeway call because he couldn’t decide which one he wanted to talk to.

“Lou,” Zayn soothes.”You’ll be okay. You’ll come home and we’ll eat all the tubs of ice cream that we possibly can.”

“And,” Liam adds, “we’ll find you someone else to take your mind off of Harry.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Louis feels his heart rabbiting out of his chest with the hurt. “I want my Harry.”

“You realize you can do long distance right?” Liam says like it’s the obvious solution but.

“Liam lets be honest, I don’t even know where I’m going for uni. Harry’s got his life all planned out. And after a month at college, we won’t even be the same people anymore. We’ll grow apart. And it’ll hurt so much worse then.”

“So…” Zayn trails off, probably not wanting to say what he says next. “Are you going to break up with him?”

“No,” Louis lets out a tiny sob. “Guys, I’m. I love him. I just want to stay here forever and live with him happily ever after.”

“We both know that happily ever after isn’t real, Loubear.” Zayn reminds delicately.

“Do you wanna know what I’d do?” Liam adds in, sounding nearly upset as Louis.

“No Liam,” Louis sniffles sarcastically. “I just called to cry and hang up.”

“I’d enjoy seven more days with the guy I love. Make every moment last, before they run out.”

Louis doesn’t hang out with Harry that night. He honestly can’t compose himself enough to leave his room, he’d probably outright collapse if he saw Harry. He’d texted Harry some lame excuse that he was feeling poorly. He should have expected the tapping on his window at midnight.

Louis opens his window despite barely being able to hold in the tears.

“How’d,” Louis clears his throat of the emotion. “How’d you climb that tree with a bowl of soup?”

“I’m magic.” Harry grins and then his face droops a little. “Well, I spilled a little over half and I might’ve accidentally dipped my thumb in it a time or two. Sorry there’s an added … bark-y flavor.”

Louis eats every last drop without a single complaint. He wants to say it. The worst case scenario in his mind is that he leaves in seven, well six now technically, days without ever having told Harry how he felt from him. Even thinking about that makes Louis feel like his heart’s beating in his throat.

“Can we just cuddle?” Louis asks, feeling the tears coming again. And he’s about to ask to be the little spoon but Harry’s got his arms wrapped around Louis before he’s even got to say a word. That’s the straw that breaks him. Harry’s just so perfect for him, he doesn’t want this to be over.

“Babe,” Harry says soothingly as a few minutes. “Why are you crying?”

“Um,” for a second Louis thinks he’s ready to talk about it - the leaving bit. The words are on his lips and then, “Had a bad dream before you showed up.”

“Okay,” Harry pulls Louis tighter to his chest. “You’ve got nothing to be afraid of now. I’ve got you, I’ll always protect you.”

Louis tangles his fingers with Harry’s. _I love you._ And he falls asleep.

-

Louis’ pretty sure that his mum is upset with him. Ever since the night that Harry snuck in and slept with him, Louis’ been spending every second with Harry. But since their huge fight, she probably keeps avoiding the subject. And honestly, Louis’ trying to keep his mind from it for as long as possible because every time that he thinks about the day when Harry won’t be a walk away, Louis feels like there isn’t enough air filling his lungs.

On the sixth day, Louis and Harry sneak out before anyone is even awake and they watch the sun rise over the water at the end of the docks. And of course, they end up messing around in the water. Eventually, Louis’ family comes out to the beach too and they all hang out together. Obviously, he and Harry win when they play chicken. Louis feels like there’s nothing he can’t do when Harry holds him on his shoulders. That night Louis sneaks out to spend the night with Harry.

On the fifth day the two of them spend the entire day in. Anne and Robin end up going to town for a couple’s day so it’s just them. Harry makes Louis food and Louis nearly lets the “L” word slip the moment that he tastes the homemade brownies that Harry made. By a landslide, Louis’ favorite part of the day is when the two of them take a bath together. Harry leans against his chest, squirming the entire time. Louis’ fairly sure he does it on purpose, trying to make Louis hard. Which, honestly, Louis pretty much has a permanent semi around Harry so. But things escalated quickly and next thing he knows, Harry’s got one hand tangled in Louis’ hair, the other gripping Louis thigh while Louis tries to find his prostate with the awkward angle his wrist is at. It’s a bit embarrassing to admit but Louis comes just from the way Harry brushes against him while he’s wiggling all over the place. He really can’t be blamed though; the sounds that Harry makes when Louis finds his prostate, Louis can’t even describe in proper words how _sexy_ his boyfriend is.

On the fourth day Harry’s family finally meets Louis’ family. It’s actually quite adorable to see how quickly Anne and Jay become friends. They’re talking about embarrassing stories about their kids while Daniel and Robin are off bonding over politics. It’s nice and just another reminder for Louis that Harry is literally the perfect person for him. When Harry taps on his window that night, Louis can’t have him close enough. They nearly get caught when Louis teaches Harry how to give a blow job. Harry’s a quick learner.

The third day left Louis skypes Liam and Zayn so  that they can officially meet Harry. He’s honestly a bit worried at first because of how much the two know. He’s worried that they’ll say something about the days they have left together or god forbid mention how Louis feels about Harry. But he worries for nothing. His two best friends are absolutely amazing and just like Louis had with Niall, Harry gets along perfectly with Louis’ friends. It makes his mind wander again to what it’d be like if all five of them hung out, how close they’d be. But Louis nearly gives himself a heart attack when he thinks of their limited time left together so he stops that train of thought immediately.

The second day they have left together is really hard. Apparently Anne and his mum decided that the two of them need a little separation so it’s a family day for both families. Louis sits in the back of their van trying not to have a break down because they’re leaving the day after tomorrow and he wants to spend every second with Harry. He’ll see his family for the rest of his life; he’ll probably never see his first love again after they leave. He feels so helpless. Of course, he and Harry still text throughout the entire day. But he doesn’t feel like he can breathe again until Harry’s climbing through his window. They almost have sex that night but Louis stops it. He really wants something better for Harry’s first time than in the middle of the night while his kid sisters are sleeping across the hall.

On the morning of their last day together, Louis is woken up by his ringtone blasting in his ear. He groggily goes for his phone.

“Hello?” He grumbles.

“Babe, meet me at my house in ten.” Harry says quickly. “I’ve got the whole day planned. Also it’s kinda chilly out, you might want to wear trousers. See you soon, love you.”

When Harry hangs up, Louis frowns. How had he not noticed when Harry left this morning? And oh god it’s eight in the morning. Harry’s lucky that Louis loves him.

He decides he’s going to wear tan trousers with a white t-shirt because he’s too tired to be more coordinated. Normally he’d try to quiff his hair but it’s already been fifteen minutes so he has no time left.

“Are you going to spend the entire last day of our vacation with Harry?” Jay yells after him as he runs through the house with a piece of toast in his hand. He can tell by the tone of her voice that she’s a little irritated with him for not spending more time with the family but as horrible as it sounds, he spend the whole day with them yesterday so he isn’t too worried.

“Love you!” Louis calls out in lieu of an actual answer to her question. And then he slams the front door behind him so that she isn’t tempted to argue with him.

He finishes his toast just as he’s bounding up the steps to Harry’s beach house. He’s about to know when he notices a note taped to the front door.

_Come around back <3_

He does as the note instructs him to do and he sees Harry, looking adorable in his sweater, standing next to a blue vespa. As soon as he sees Harry, he breaks out in a grin, walking faster. Louis kisses Harry before either of them say anything.

“What’s this?” Louis asks, having barely pulled away from the kiss.

“This,” Harry says, smoothing his hand over the metal. “Is a Vespa.”

“Obviously,” Louis rolls his eyes fondly and then, just because he’s weird, he sticks his tongue out and licks Harry’s nose. “But what’s it for?”

“Well typically one uses a vespa for transportation. This thing right here is the gas and if you - ”

“Harold.”

“Lewis.”

“You’re such a dork, you know what I meant.”

“I love you.” Harry says without a second of hesitation.

Louis kisses him fiercely, _I love you too._

When they pull apart, Harry gets on the vespa, giving Louis a look.

“How come you get to drive?” Louis pouts, pretending not to struggle with climbing on the back of this thing. Damn his short legs.

“Because, I’m taking you into town and we’re going on a date, my treat. You can’t drive if you don’t know where we’re going.”

Louis shuts up at that. Harry is proper romancing him and Louis may be sort of swooning as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. They speed through the streets of Portugal and it almost feels like seeing a new city. He’s been in town with his family and such but being here with Harry, it feels brand new.

When they finally park, Harry has to help Louis off of the vespa; it’s slightly humiliating. Apparently Harry finds it adorable though because he won’t shut up about how smol Louis is.

“So what exactly is the plan today?” Louis asks, slipping his hand in Harry’s as they walk down the street.

“Not telling you!” Harry grins. “Except that I’m pretty sure you’ll love it.”

And he does.

The first part of their day starts out with them going to a little shop for breakfast. Inclement weather forces the two of them to run through the streets searching for a shop that’s open so they can stay dry. Harry never lets go of Louis’ hand.

“Well I hope you like reading,” Harry comments, “because we’ll probably have to be in this book store for a while until the storm clears.”

Both of them find books that look interesting enough. Louis finds a book about a teenager who gets transferred to a school with a haunted theater. It’s a little odd but the center spotlight on the cover had drawn him in. Harry finds a book that has a girl in a cinderella gown on the cover. They find a couch and settle in.

It’s lunchtime before the storm finally clears up.Harry takes him to this cute little diner and they share the special. They probably looks ridiculous feeding each other chips and kissing the crumbs away but they’re proper in love.

“Hazza do you want me to pay? You bought breakfast.” Louis offers, glad that he’d grabbed his wallet.

“Absolutely not,” Harry says sternly. “I’m treating you to a day out.”

Louis smiles shyly, putting his own wallet away.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know.” Louis says softly.

“I just know how you deserve to be treated. I love you and want you to see it as much as you hear it.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand. He wants to say it back, the words are right there. He takes a deep breath and - Harry’s phone rings.

“Oh,” Harry pulls his phone from his pocket. “It’s Niall. He can wait.”

“No, take it. I promise it’s fine. I think I’m gonna step outside and call my mum really quick anyway.”

When he gets outside, it’s Liam who he calls.

“Hey Lou,” Liam answers delicately. He knows how hard this day is for Louis.

“Dammit Liam,” Louis curses. “Why is he so perfect? And why am so … not?”

“I - ”

“Oh shit here he comes, gotta go!”

Harry comes outside smiling from ear to ear. “Baby guess what?! Niall and I just got the keys to the flat that we wanted in London! Next year’s going to be so great! And it’s not to far from where I’ll be going to uni - ”

“That’s so great!” Louis congratulates with just a little too much enthusiasm. Harry’s smile drops.

“Oh right, sorry I forgot.”

“What?” Now Louis’ confused.

“It’s pretty much illegal to bring up anything future related.”

“What?” He repeats, just as dumbfounded.

“What you don’t think I haven’t noticed that you never, ever want to talk about what’s going to happen when we leave here _tomorrow_?”

“Harry please don’t - ”

“Oh no,” Harry sasses. “It’s fine, I’ll play by your rules. Lets just pretend it’s not happening and enjoy the rest of this day.”

Silence, tense silence, follows them for the next ten entire minutes. They've walked to the main street where all the tourists shop. Louis wants to say something, anything that will comfort Harry. He wants to talk about it. He wants to tell Harry that he loves him and always will even if they never see each other again after today. But instead he says nothing.

“Lou,” Harry's the first one to talk, true to his word in pretending like the quarrel didn't happen. “This is where I bought those shoes for you!”

“They are lovely,” Louis says, still sounding obviously off.

It takes him a full hour of Harry taking him through every store they passed before Louis’ mind finally focuses on something other than their almost-fight.

“Haz,” Louis says once they've found their way into a music store. “I've gotta hit the loo really quick! I'll be back in a second!”

He really does have to use the loo but he’s also got a bit of a plan. Once he’s finished with the restroom, he sneaks back to the guitar section. He knows that Harry’s quite handy with his acoustic so he searches all the sheet music books that they have until he finds the perfect one. It’s entitled _Greatest Love Songs of the Century_ so it fits them perfectly.Of course, Harry notices the bag in Louis’ hand the second that the two meet back up.

“What’s this?” Harry asks, motioning towards the bag.

“Oh,” Louis stalls, unsure if he wants to make Harry wait to find out what it is. But he decides that he can’t wait to see Harry’s reaction. “It’s a book of sheet music for the guitar…”

Another silence settles over them as Louis wrestles the big book out of the bag. He hands the book to Harry, feeling his face heat up.

“It’s um.” Louis grapples for the words to say. “I found it in English and I - I just thought that maybe...you’d play a few songs and think of me. After we leave here.”

It’s the very first time that Louis has brought up anything related to the future. He’s nervous. Nervous that Harry will want to have this conversation right here in the middle of this shop. But Harry looks like he may cry and all he does is slam into Louis in the tightest hug Louis’ ever gotten. And when he pulls away from the hug, he kisses Louis so intensely that the guy at the register has to clear his throat to get them to pull apart.

“I love you,” Harry’s a bit breathless and if they weren’t in public, Louis wouldn’t stop kissing him.

They decide that they want to explore where there are less tourists. Harry writes down the shop that they parked the vespa by so they can use GPS if they get lost and then they’re off. It’s nice, getting lost in a random city with Harry. Louis just leads them to wherever he feels like and he just feels so free. He’s got Harry’s hand in his and nothing but the wind to stop them. And okay, maybe the rain.

It starts raining heavily out of nowhere. Only this time they’ve definitely wandered into a residential area so there are no shops for them to run to. They get soaked as they run along the sidewalk looking for something to shield them from the run. Both of them, however, are laughing so loud that it’s obvious that this is more fun for them than anything else.

They take cover underneath a tree. Louis kisses Harry up against the tree and it's so much. Louis’ feeling so much. He kisses Harry hard, trying to pour everything he’s feeling into it.The tips of Louis’ fringe drip, getting water on their mouths but Louis can’t be bothered. He’s never been in love until Harry and he knows that he’s going to experience his first heartbreak because of Harry. Well, more because the universe fucking sucks.

He loves Harry, he wants him. He wants him in every single way that he can have him. He feels like his heart is getting split open with how much he _needs_ to say it. He has to tell Harry that he loves him before the day is over. He can’t spend the rest of his life knowing that the first boy he ever loved never even knew it.

By the time that they pull apart, both boys are breathless and their lips are a little worse for wear, swollen and almost to the point of being sore. Louis smiles, loving the way that Harry’s hair is getting frizzy and curly as it starts to dry.

They sit underneath the cover of the tree, wrapped up in each other. Most of the time they’re not even talking, they’re just soaking up each other as much as they possibly can. Louis wants to savor every second that he has left with Harry. It may seem like a bit of an anticlimactic way to spend their last day together but Louis prefers this to a crowded beach.

“Love,” Harry says, squeezing his arms tighter around Louis. “Our dinner reservation is soon.”

“Hazza you made us reservations somewhere?” Louis is swooning again, feeling so lucky to have fallen in love with someone as sweet and romantic as Harry.

“Yeah, and don’t even try to pay, I’ve got it.” Harry kisses the back of Louis’ neck making goosebumps travel down Louis’ body.

Louis turns around in Harry’s arms and kisses him again. He’s become addicted, he can’t really help it at this point. Even though he doesn’t want to, he pulls away from Harry and stands up.

“At least we’re not sopping wet anymore. I wish I could shower and clean up a bit.” Louis pouts slightly. “My jeans are a bit dirty from sitting on the ground.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry pats Louis’ bum appreciatively. “You look amazing.”

“So do you in your cute sweater.”

They share yet another kiss but it doesn’t last that long this time as Harry gets worried that if they don’t start walking, they might not make it to the resturaunt in time for their reservation.

The restaurant turns out to be the nicest one in town. Louis feels his heart swell knowing that Harry put in a lot of effort for this day. And he’s spending a lot of money on Louis. Louis would try to insist on paying but Harry had actually pickpocketed him; he stole Louis’ wallet out of Louis’ back pocket while they were under the tree and Louis hadn’t even noticed.

They eat in silence except for the occasional laughter as they unashamedly play footsie underneath their table. Everyone around them look on them like they’re troublesome teenagers which makes Louis want to yell that they’re actually technically adults too. Granted, he doesn’t feel like an adult. Eighteen feels the same as seventeen really.

He’s also pretty sure that the waiter expects them to dine and dash, if they way he eyes them every five minutes is anything to go by. It’s borderline offensive. But Harry clearly doesn’t seem to be affected by this; actually, he doesn’t seem to take his eyes off of Louis for more than a few seconds to sign the receipt of the bill. Honestly, Louis doesn’t even want to know how much their dinner costs.   

Before they head back home, Harry asks a stranger to take a picture of the two of them on the vespa.

“You have to send that to me.” Louis says as Harry starts the vespa.

“I will.” Harry promises. And then the wind is whipping through their hair as they head back to their beach houses.

The sun has started to set when Harry parks behind his beach house, climbing off of the vespa and helping Louis off.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice has this edge to it that makes Louis’ stomach drop. “We really, really need to talk about it.”

“Why,” Louis pouts, feeling a lump already forming in his throat.

“Because I don’t want to be waiting around for you to call if you never intend to!” Harry outbursts, letting his pent up feelings finally get aired. “I can’t leave here without knowing what you want to do about us. So please, just say it. Tell me that you want to break up so that I can start to try moving on.”

“I don’t want to!” Louis’ eyes well up and he knows he’s not going to make it much longer before he starts sobbing. “Breaking up with you is the last thing that I want to do.”

“But?” Harry already has a few tears spilling over.

“But,” Louis sighs, closing his eyes as a few tears escape. “You’re going off to uni, I’m going off to uni. We’re, we’re going to become different people soon and. And we’ve only been together for like three weeks. Is that even enough time to build a strong long distance relationship?”

“But,” Harry’s bottom lip wobbles. “I love you.”

Louis has to turn away, he can’t watch Harry cry. He can’t do it, he can’t tell Harry that he loves him when Harry’s about to have a break down. His heart feels like it’s pumping tiny, painful pieces of glass throughout his body instead of blood. It hurts, everything hurts. They can’t leave like this, it can’t end like this. They were supposed to leave each other in blissful ignorance. Louis can’t take this getting any worse.

“I’ve gotta go.” Louis says, back still turned to Harry. He may not be able to see him but he can hear the way that Harry cries out as Louis uses every ounce of his strength to keep walking away from the love of his life.

When he gets home, Jay looks like she’s so pissed that she’s going to start yelling at him. And then she sees the tear streaks on his cheeks and she reaches out to comfort her son. The moment that his mum’s arms are around him, Louis breaks down, sobbing into her shoulder. He tries to speak but he can’t through the tears and emotion.

She knows exactly what he needs. She fixes the most unhealthy junk food and desserts that she can find and the two of them sit down to watch disney movies. The girls are all still out at the beach with Daniel so it’s finally a peaceful quiet which is exactly what Louis needs. He decides that he definitely doesn’t feel like an adult as he doses off cuddling into his mother’s comforting arms. If anyone could see him, he’d probably get shit for the rest of his life but he can’t help it he’s nursing a broken heart.

-

He wakes up on the couch just a few minutes after midnight. His phone vibrates with a text. His heart clenches when he sees that it’s from Harry.

_Please. Just need to see you one more time._

And honestly, Louis is up and out the door so quickly that he forgets his shoes. He climbs through Harry’s window and he just stares at Harry. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to make it better, to ease the hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says, dropping to look at his bare feet. He’s going to say it, he is. “I - “

“I get it, Lou,” Harry says in a sad voice, standing so close to Louis that it’s hard to concentrate. “I get it. I just -”

Louis immediately engulfs Harry in his arms when Harry starts to cry. He's filled with so much regret that he walked away from Harry like this earlier. Louis apologizes gently every time that he feels Harry hiccup.

“I - Louis,” Harry tries to talk again but he gets too choked up.

Slowly, Louis walks them back to the bed, gently cuddling into Harry. Well, maybe he’s a little less than gentle considering he’s holding Harry as close and tight to him as he possibly can. He’s hoping that if he holds Harry to him tight enough, it’s make all Louis’ broken pieces fit back together.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice shakes, his palms sweat, his throat feels stuck. “I … I love you.”

Harry turns around in his arms so fast it’s like Louis blinks and suddenly Harry’s face is right up next to his. And though Harry still looks sad with tears staining his cheeks, his eyes look so bright, so joyous that Louis can’t help but crack a smile. He feels like he’s on top of the world having finally, _finally_ told Harry how he felt.

“I’m sorry,” Louis starts, “that it took so long for me to say it. I’ve been feeling it since the moment you showed up doing the pee dance on my front porch in those tiny yellow shorts.”

“Don’t apologize,” Harry smiles, “I love you too.”

Harry kisses him with such intensity that Louis has to pull back for a second to gasp and then he’s back, tangling his fingers through Harry’s curls, pulling a bit just to hear the sound that Harry makes. The energy around them is so charged, Louis feels extra brave. He pushes at Harry’s shoulder until Harry gets the point to lay on his back while Louis climbs in his lap.  

He can feel how much this is already affecting Harry; his bum is sat directly on top of the hard press of Harry’s cock. Just feeling how turned on Harry is, it makes Louis twitch in his trousers and rock down into Harry.

“Louis,” Harry moans quietly. “Make love to me.”

That cuts through the haze that Louis was in. He looks at the doe-eyed boy beneath him and he couldn’t be more in love. But, he can’t just take his virginity and leave. Louis wants Harry to have everything. He wants Harry to fall in love with a boy that can kiss him any time he wants. He wants Harry to be able to fall into the arms of the one he loves when times are bad. He wants Harry to be able to wake up next to the one he lost it to.

“Baby,” Louis starts apologetically.

“Please, Louis.” Harry begs, on the verge of emotional again. “I won’t regret this if that’s what you’re thinking. I want to look back and know that I lost my virginity to my first true love.”

“But - “

“Remember what a said a while back: you loved Britney, I loved Justin. We’re soulmates. And there’s a part of me that honestly believes this won’t be the last time I see you. If we really are soulmates, fate will put us in each other’s paths again, I know it.”

“I,” Louis’ running out of excuses. “Your parents…”

“Oh,” Harry chuckles a bit. “They went down to the beach. There’s some kind of couples thing going on. They tried to sneak out but I could totally hear them. Makes me wonder if our parents know how often we’ve snuck into each other’s rooms in the middle of the night. Anyway, they’re not here. And if you want to, I’d really like for you to fuck me.”

He says it so politely like it’s not filth pouring from his mouth. The thing is, Louis wants to. He really wants to ravish this boy. He wants to put the pink in his cheeks and he wants to hear the sounds Harry makes when Louis is inside of him. He decides right then that he wants to proper woo Harry. This has got to be the best first time that anyone will ever have.

Harry pushes his hips up into Louis’ effectively reminding Louis that he’s supposed to be making this good for Harry, not making him impatient...yet. Even still, he’s got to ask one more time just to be sure.

“Are you sure you want this?” Louis asks, brushing a curl away from Harry’s eyes. He wants to see those beautiful green eyes.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Louis kisses him sweetly, trying to pour his feelings into it. He wants Harry to feel safe and taken care of. As the kiss starts to heat up, Louis slowly, maddeningly slowly, starts to roll his hips. Harry reacts beautifully, mewling and biting down on Louis’ lip. He’s pushing up into Louis hard like he wants more but he doesn’t want to ask for it. In response, Louis grinds down harder, groaning when he feels their clothed cocks rub against each other. He keeps the rhythm because in all honestly, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing here. He’s never had sex with a boy before.

Harry’s hands move, his fingertips slipping underneath Louis’ shirt, pulling. He gets the shirt up to Louis’ arms before Louis realizes he’s probably got to take it from here. Harry’s got long arms but they aren’t that long. So he pulls his shirt off the rest of the way and then immediately goes for Harry’s, still keeping a sloppy rhythm as he pulls the boy’s shirt away from his body. Louis grinds down especially hard almost involuntarily at seeing his sexy boyfriend half naked.

“Louis,” Harry cries out. “C’mon. Please.”

Louis isn’t a hundred percent sure what exactly Harry is asking for but he nods anyway. He shimmies his way down Harry’s body so that he can get his boyfriend properly naked. The urge to touch himself is almost overpowering, especially when he finally tosses Harry’s pants aside and his cock is revealed, looking sexy as always. He wraps his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, fully intending on getting his mouth on Harry.

“Wait, wait,” Harry sits up on his elbows, his face a bright red.

“Is everything okay?” Louis worries.

“Yeah, just,” Harry’s face goes a shade darker. “Um, don’t touch me there right now. I might come too soon.”

Louis briefly considers making him come twice. But they haven’t talked about multiple orgasms and how comfortable Harry is with that sort of thing and the ultimate goals is making Harry feel comfortable. Plus, Harry looks embarrassed and Louis won’t have that, so he listens to the boy’s request. He tries to spread Harry’s legs but Harry closes them shyly.

“What’s wrong, Hazza?” Louis asks as gently as possible. He thinks that Harry might be getting ready to say that he’s changed his mind about what they’re about to do so he sits back on his heels, trying to give the boy some space.

“Nothing,” Harry says, looking even more embarrassed. “It’s just, um.”

“Sweetheart,” Louis kisses Harry’s knee sweetly. “Are you not ready? Because that is one hundred percent okay.”

“No that’s not it.” Harry wipes a hand over his forehead, clearing the sweat that had gathered. “I’m just feeling sort of...vulnerable being the only one naked?”

He phrases it like a question but Louis takes it as a demand. In a second, he’s undoing the button and unzipping his red skinny jeans. He has to hop off of the bed to fully get his trousers and pants off but he makes it as quick as possible because being away from Harry, even the few feet, it just feels wrong.

As soon as Louis is properly naked, he fits himself between Harry’s legs and leans down for a kiss. He lets himself press into Harry, hoping the feeling of their naked bodies together will make Harry feel better. They’re vulnerable together now.  Louis grinds down because he can’t resist, feeling their cocks slide together. Both of them groan in unison though Harry sounds a bit more desperate which reminds Louis that Harry requested no touching.

He pulls away from the kiss, heart clenching at the way Harry blindly tries to follow Louis’ lips. He gives him one last peck for the moment and then he’s kissing down Harry’s body. Louis bites at the skin right below Harry’s belly button because he is a bit of a tease, it honestly can’t be helped. Avoiding Harry’s cock, Louis kisses further. He stops to give a love bite on the crease where Harry’s leg meets his groin. When Louis looks up at Harry while he’s leaving a mark on him, he sees Harry biting his wrist, face clenched. For a second, Louis worries that it’s too much and then he sees precome leaking from Harry’s tip.

“Okay?” Louis has to ask just to make sure because he really doesn’t want to assume that Harry’s reaction is a good one.

“Yes,” Harry says, sounding just a bit breathless. Louis locates Harry’s inhaler on his dresser just in case.

“Babe,” Louis asks, treading water carefully. “Can I try something that we haven’t done before?”

“You mean sex? Because that’s the goal here.” Harry says with a sarcastic smile. Louis has been rubbing off on him. Louis lightly bites his thigh.

“That’s not what I’m talking about though.” Louis says, kissing over the spot that he just bit. “Do you know what rimming is?”

“Yeah,” Harry’s cock twitches. “Isn’t that like...unsanitary though?”

“Well have you taken a shower recently?” Louis puts a soothing hand on Harry’s knee, hoping to convey that it’s alright, that Louis isn’t judging him during this conversation.

“Yeah, about an hour before you got here.”

“Then I think it’ll be fine.” Louis says and even though Harry lifts his hips towards Louis, almost silently begging, he has to make sure. “But if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to. Promise you’ll only say yes if you really want to.”

“Yes,” Harry says, shyly spreading his legs.

Louis settles on his stomach, with more moving around than is honestly necessary but he can’t help it. Harry’s so sexy and adorable and everything he does turns Louis on even more. He has to spread Harry’s legs a little farther until his beautiful, pink hole is revealed. Louis’ mouth waters and he really wants to dive in but he wants to get Harry comfortable with the sensation first. So he presses a gentle to kiss to his hole, feeling it flutter underneath his lips as Harry shivers, letting out a shaky breath.

The first touch of his tongue is like velvet, smooth and comfortable. Louis’ a bit unsure of himself, having never done this before but he’s watched enough porn to know how it works. He traces over Harry’s rim lightly, already started to get his saliva everywhere. Harry lets out the quietest whine and moves his hips like he’s ready for the less than gentle stuff.

Louis flattens his tongue against Harry’s hole, licking over it. And then he sort of goes a bit crazy. He pushes harder with his tongue while going so fast, it doesn’t take long for an ache to settle. But Louis ignores it.

“Oh my _god_ Louis,” Harry is whimpering, his hips moving so much that Louis stops moving his tongue and lets Harry take control. It’s so fucking hot that Louis can’t help but rut against the bed.

After letting Harry slide his hole over Louis’ tongue, Louis holds Harry’s hips still, pushing his tongue past Harry’s rim. Harry cries out so loud that Louis vaguely worries that he should have closed the window after coming in. But then he’s literally fucking Harry with his tongue and all other thoughts are gone from his mind.

Harry’s hands fly to grip at Louis’ hair. He pulls hard but Louis is too distracted with good it feels to make Harry feel good. Louis gets him so wet, there’s saliva everywhere, all over Harry and all over Louis’ face.

“Lou,” Harry whimpers again. “Lou, I’m gonna come, please don’t make me come yet. Wanna come when you’re inside me.”

Louis pulls back, making a strangled noise at the thought. He wipes his face and goes in for another kiss. It’s so easy for him to get distracted by kissing Harry because one second he’s thinking about locating the lube and the next, all he’s thinking is how good it feels to have Harry’s lips on his.

“Lou,” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips. “I don’t know when my parents are getting back…”

And that definitely throws Louis back on track. He pouts because he has to jump off of the bed again to find the lube that Harry had stashed in his laptop bag. Only, something occurs to Louis as he grabs the bottle.

“You don’t have condoms.” He says stupidly.

“We’re both clean, don’t care.” Harry has no hesitancy in his voice so Louis doesn’t hesitate to take that as his honest answer.

Fingering Harry is his favorite thing. Even with just one finger, Harry because so responsive. With two he gets loud, and with three, he starts thrashing around on the bed like he just can’t take how good it feels. And that’s without any prostate attention. The moment that Louis actually finds Harry’s prostate, Harry tenses.

“Hold, h-hold on,” Harry’s body tremors as he grips the base of his cock. “I’m t-too close, just give me a second.”

Louis gladly sits back on his heels, locating the bottle of lube again. He busies himself with coating his cock with a generous amount of lube, probably gliding his hand over himself a little more than is necessary. But he can’t help it with way Harry is wrecked beneath him from just his fingers. When he starts rocking his hips into his fist, he forces himself to stop. Louis does want this to last a good amount of time for Harry.

“Babe,” Louis asks, throwing the lube beside Harry. “Are you sure you want to do this? Like absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” Harry’s pupils are so dilated, he can barely see his favorite shade of green. Harry looks adorably frustrated though and Louis can’t help but spend a few extra seconds fonding over the boy underneath him.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if it hurts. And you can tell me to stop at any time and I will, no questions asked.” Louis looks into Harry’s eyes, trying to let the boy know how serious he is. Honestly, he’s nervous to his bones about the possibility of hurting Harry. It’s the last thing on this earth that he wants to do.

“God damn it, Louis.” Harry lets out his frustration, grabbing Louis by the hair on the back of his head and pulling him down into a kiss. But all the frustration melts away just as quick as it had come. When he pulls back, he whispers, “I love you.”

Louis thinks this may be a good time to actually try pushing inside Harry considering Harry’s all distracted with the kiss and if it hurts, Louis is right there in his space to comfort him. The angle’s a bit awkward and Louis can’t see what the hell he’s doing so he ends up poking Harry pretty much everywhere until he finally gets it. He feels Harry tense just a little as the tip of Louis’ cock pushes lightly against his rim. However, when Louis actually pushes enough to inch inside Harry, the kissing stops. Harry makes a sound that definitely doesn’t sound pleasant and his nails dig into the skin on Louis’ shoulder.

“Wait,” Harry says, eyes scrunched closed when Louis tries to continue pushing in. “Just give me a second.”

Louis is shaking with the need to slam into his boyfriend. Harry’s so tight around him, he almost can’t take it. It feels so good and god he can’t help the way he lets out a groan. His fists are balled on the bed in an effort to keep silent but he can’t. He immediately feels bad once the sound is out though because it’s clear from the look  on Harry’s face that Harry is still in pain while the only pain that Louis is experiencing is the pain of keeping himself still while he’s partially inside Harry.

“Haz,” Louis murmurs affectionately. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“ _Lewis_ ,” Harry opens his eyes, almost looking smug. “If you don’t stop asking if I’m okay, I swear I’m going go to your house and steal my jacket back from you.”

“No,” Louis pouts, almost glad for the momentary distraction from how much he wants to push into Harry and ravish him. “I plan on keeping that forever.”

“Well are you planning on staying still forever?” Harry’s face still seems a little scrunched from the pain but if he’s okay enough to start sassing Louis, maybe he’s okay enough for Louis to try and give him a little more.

“Sassy,” Louis says through gritted teeth as he pushes in to the hilt, a bit too fast if Harry’s gasp and biting nails are anything to go by.

“Hurts,” Harry whimpers painfully. Louis is immediately sent into theatrics.

“Oh my god,” He doesn’t know what to do. Should he pull out? Is this going to be the worst sex that Harry will ever have? Is he seriously injured? “What should I do? What do you want me to do? What can I do to make it better? Please, baby, please tell me?”

“Maybe,” Harry whispers, “touch me a little?”

Louis is almost sent into a panic when he notices that Harry’s gone to a semi. Before he’d had Louis in him, Harry was on the verge of coming. And now he’s barely somewhat hard. But he forces himself to take a breath and do what Harry suggested to make it better. Just to make it better for Harry, Louis warms some lube in his hand and grips Harry, pumping him slowly at first.

Louis also decides to fit his lips around one of Harry’s nipples as he’s pulling Harry off. The extra sensation will hopefully help to ease the pain that Harry’s feeling.

Harry likes the attention, that much is obvious by the way he’s thickening back up in Louis’ hand and mewling softly. At the indication that this is actually helping Harry, Louis switches to the other nipple and goes faster. It makes an ache settle in his bicep but he literally doesn’t care, he keeps going. Louis himself starts letting out sounds when Harry’s hole starts almost pulsating around his cock. And then Harry’s hips start rocking just slightly and Louis thinks he may be seeing the light of heaven.

“Fuck me,” Harry whines, sounding louder than he has since Louis started pushing in.

“Does it still hurt?” Louis has to ask because he doesn’t want to go too hard and hurt his love.

“Not really.” Harry laces his arms around the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him close so that their noses are almost touching. “‘S just a lot. You can move, love.”

Louis pulls out until he’s just barely staying inside Harry and then pushing inside, slowly as possible just in case. Harry makes a little _uh_ sound and that is the moment that it hits Louis that this is his last night with Harry. This is their last night together, ever. He wants Harry to feel like this is more than just sex between two people who met on vacation. It may sound sappy but he wants to make love to Harry, good and proper.

Louis sets a steady, barely about slow rhythm and he leans down, fitting one arm between Harry and his bed to pull them as close together as possible and with the other hand, Louis pulls Harry’s hand about Harry’s head and ties their fingers together.

He keeps thrusting as he rests his forehead against Harry’s so that every time Harry makes a sound, his breath hits Louis’ face. For the most part, Harry’s sounds are relatively quiet which comes as a surprise to Louis considering how responsive he was to the rimming and fingering. He wonders if he’s still hurting.

“Faster,” Harry gasps out, eyes fluttering closed when Louis does as Harry says.

Harry feels so good around him, it’s almost suffocating, how good it is. Harry is tight, so, so tight. It’s exhausting trying to keep from coming too soon. Because if he lost all self control, he’d pound into Harry until he comes but he needs Harry to come first. And as good as this feels emotionally, being this close to Harry for the first and last time, he never wants it to end. If he could freeze time, he would live this moment, here with Harry, loving Harry forever. Louis’ sappy train of thought is interrupted when Harry cants his hips up and then he’s moaning loudly.

“Uhhh,” Harry has his head tilted back so that his throat is expanded, all pale and beautiful. Louis can’t help but latch onto it. “ _Louis, right there, Louis, Lou, plea - yesss_.”

Louis naturally speeds up his rhythm, feeling Harry clench tight around him every time that he pushes in. He wants to face palm because he honestly forgot about trying to find Harry’s prostate. God, he feels so dumb. But he doesn’t dwell on it too much because he feels Harry’s legs lock behind his back and he’s immediately distracted.

The arm that’s been between Harry and the bed has definitely fallen asleep but he doesn’t care. He pulls Harry closer, almost so much so that it feels like too much. But he wants to feel Harry in every way. He can tell that they’re both getting closer. This is about to end. They’re about to end.

“Louis,” Harry says frantically, hand flying over his cock. “I’m sorry, I - I”

He can’t even finish what he’s saying before he’s tensing up, come painting his stomach. He makes the most beautiful face when he comes so much so that Louis’ heart nearly stops. When Harry’s hole squeezes tight against Louis’ cock, Louis feels like he’s seeing God for the first time. His rhythm is fast and sloppy, the slap of skin on skin now louder than anything else in the room. Harry’s making tiny whimpers like it’s almost getting to be too much. When Louis comes, he moans out Harry’s name and then he’s hit with a wave of emotion.

“I love you,” Louis gasps, feeling so much at once. He stuffs his face in Harry’s neck, feeling the tears start to come. “I love you so much.”

“Hey,” Harry softly rubs at Louis’ back while his body shakes from the tears. “Lou, I love you too.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Louis admits, feeling everything he’s been holding back finally come crashing down on him. “I can’t leave you. I can’t. I’m in love with you. Don’t make me leave you.”

Harry doesn’t say anything to that, he just continues rubbing soothing hands over Louis’ back. Probably because there isn’t much to say. Tomorrow is already here, and as much as he wishes he could, Louis can’t freeze time and stay here.

Eventually, Louis slips out from Harry and goes to the bathroom to get some stuff to clean Harry up. He doesn’t feel any less emotional though, even though several long minutes have passed since his initial breakdown. As soon as Harry is cleaned up, Louis climbs back in bed with Harry, wrapping his arms around him tight, trying to absorb this moment - this final moment.

“I love you,” Harry whispers one last time.

“I love you.” Louis whispers back, tears slipping down his cheeks again.

The last thing that Harry murmurs before sleep takes him is a simple, heart wrenching,

“Stay.” And Louis has never wished for anything more in his life.

It’s three in the morning when he finally forces himself to climb out of Harry’s bed. He can’t bring himself to just leave though. He grabs a piece of paper and pours his heart out. There are tear stains smearing the words but he knows that Harry will understand. He hopes.

_Can't believe you're packing your bags_

_Trying so hard not to cry_

_Had the best time and now it's the worst time_

_But we have to say goodbye_

_Don't promise that you're gonna write_

_Don't promise that you'll call_

_Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

_'Cause you were mine for the summer_

_Now we know it's nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember_

_You were my summer love_

_You always will be my summer love_

 

_I love you. Always and Forever._

_Your Louis._

-

Leaving Harry is the single most hard thing that Louis has ever had to do. He cries on the way to the airport. He cries on the plane. He falls asleep crying on the way back home. When they finally get home, Louis has to help unload everyone’s luggage but he’s honestly a bit grateful for the distraction because if he’s left alone to his thoughts, he can guarantee that he’ll start crying again. Jay cooks them a nice meal and Louis will admit that’s the only nice thing about being home - food that he’s used to. He doesn’t engage in much conversation and it seems like there’s this unspoken agreement between his family that they’re all walking on eggshells around Louis. Not that he blames them.

“Sweetie,” his mother says gently as she takes his empty plate from in front of him. “Could you go get the mail? The box was overflowing.”

Louis grumbles but goes anyway. She was right, there’s so much shit stuffed into their mailbox. Though it seems like most of it is junk mail, Louis notices as he rifles through it all. But then he happens upon a personal letter addressed to him from someone named Gregory. And then another. And another. He rushes back into the house to ask his mum if maybe she knew what this was all about. For a moment he feels like Harry Potter when Vernon refused to let Harry open his letter from Hogwarts.

“Mum!” Louis yells the moment that he gets inside. “Do you know anything about this?”

He shows her a few of the letters, taking one to open for himself. He sees the name _Guildhall_ and he pauses. What the actual fuck. This can’t be possible.

“Oh,” His mum smiles sheepishly. “I reckon I may have opened the acceptance letter from Guildhall and forgot to mention it. I also may have forgotten to tell you that I replied. I imagine that this Gregory fellow is your pen pal. I read that each new student gets a pen pal with someone who’s been there before to mentor you and all that.”

“Mum…” Louis trails off, unsure of how exactly he should react. “You _forgot_ to mention that I got accepted into _Guildhall School of Music and Drama?!_ That’s...it’s one of the most prestigious schools in the country!”

“I was going to tell you, love, I swear I was going to but then you got involved - ”

“I GOT INTO GUILDHALL, ONE OF THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOLS IN THE COUNTRY!!!” Louis yells, the excitement finally hitting him. Any frustration towards his mother that he was feeling for keeping this from him is instantly gone because it doesn’t matter, he’s going to fucking Guildhall in a few weeks!

-

For the next few weeks, Louis focuses on getting ready to go to uni. He texts Harry a few times and they talk on the phone a little but it mostly just hurts. He knows that Harry feels it too because on vacation Harry would text him at all times. Now he’s lucky if he gets a hello. Louis’ heart hurts at the thought that eventually those messages will fade to nothing. So he puts all of his energy into taking Gregory’s advice to heart and packing everything he possibly can into his car. By the time that he’s ready to head for London to officially become a uni student, he can’t even see out of his back windshield. Which, totally illegal but whatever.

He cries when he says goodbye to his family and honestly, he’s still upset by the time he’s gotten through a few of his songs on his playlist. When a familiar voice comes on, Louis nearly slams on his breaks.

“I wrote this song for you, Lou. Not sure when you’ll hear this. I guess it could be long after you’ve gotten over me. But I just needed to give you something. Also, the piano credit goes to my mum, she plays quite beautifully. Anyway, this is for you.”

_If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you_  
I think I might give up everything, just ask me to  
Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down  
Right now I'm completely defenseless

That’s about as much of the song as Louis gets through before he has to put his emergency light on and pull over on the shoulder of the highway. The song that Harry wrote for his is the most beautiful love song that Louis’ ever heard in his life. He’s never heard a song that is so soul-baring and vulnerable. He cries again, almost cursing Harry because he was just clearing up the emotion from leaving his family. The only thing he knows is that he made a huge mistake and he needs to talk to Harry, now.

“Harry,” he sniffles into Harry’s voicemail. Harry hadn’t answered and Louis hopes with everything he is that it wasn’t on purpose. “Please call me, we need to talk. I made the biggest mistake of my life.”

After that, he speeds to London because he wants to be able to answer the phone if Harry calls him back. However, he’s just arrived at the flat that he’s renting with Liam and Zayn and still no word from Harry. Louis almost considers sending Niall a facebook message but that could also lead to Niall yelling at him for breaking his best friend’s heart so he decides against that.

Zayn and Liam are … _busy_ when Louis finally walks through the front door so he immediately turns around and goes back.

“MY EYES!” He yells, hearing them laugh from the hallway.

The orientation at Guildhall doesn’t start for another hour but he has literally nothing better to do than give himself a tour of the campus before the official tour starts. He’s walking along the sidewalk, pulling Harry’s jacket - that still smells like him - closer to himself as the wind picks up. And then, he sees a boy sitting underneath a tree, curls framing his face. He’s sure though. He’s so sure.

“Harry!” Louis yells, ignoring all the odd looks as he breaks out into a run. “HARRY!”

Harry looks up, a quizzical look on his face but the moment that his eyes meet Louis’ he’s up. Louis has never run so fast in his life. Harry’s running to him, he can tell but just barely through the tears that are blurring his vision. Harry slams into him, apparently with more force than Louis was expecting because a second later, he’s on the ground with Harry on top of him. It hurt to hit the ground like that but right now none of that matters.

“It’s fate. I fucking told you!” Harry says into Louis’ shoulder, wetting the skin there with his tears. “You’re my fucking soul mate.”

“I listened to your song.” Louis says because that’s the only thing going through his mind. “I listened to your song and I called you. I was going to to tell you that I wanted to make long distance work.”

“I was driving,” Harry explains, finally hauling himself from the top of Louis. “When you called, I was driving. And when I listened to your voicemail I thought you were going to say that we needed to stop talking all together so I was too afraid to call you back.”

“Never,” Louis says, kissing Harry with as much passion as he can manage. “Now that I’ve got you again, I’m never letting you go.”

“I wouldn’t dare let you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! (Please don't hate me for how late this was).   
> <3


End file.
